Famille forcée
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Parfois Endou a des idées étranges, qui peuvent avoir des conséquences sur ses amis. Mais cette idée là Fudo ne lui pardonnera pas de sitôt, quoi que... (J'ai augmenté le rating pour le langage de Fudo )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens!

Les personnages ont tous plus ou moins 23 ans, voilà c'était juste pour dire

-A quelle moment tu as pu pouvoir penser que c'était une bonne idée !

Fudou cria, furieux après son abruti de capitaine qui ne saura décidément réfléchir correctement. Ce dernier et Hiroto le regardaient, quelque peu habitués aux sautes d'humeur de leur ex coéquipier. Ils attendirent quelques secondes qu'il crache son venin et se calme un peu pour pouvoir enfin s'expliquer. La réunion s'annonçait déjà pénible, mais l'entrepreneur le savait avant de venir, sur cette idée l'ex-capitaine avait peut être été un tantinet trop loin.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine du gardien. Une pièce mal rangée et encore moins bien décorée qui contrastait particulièrement avec les réunions qu'elle abritait. Le carrelage vert olive et l'horloge en forme de cupcake étaient du plus mauvais goût, à vu d'œil Natsumi était aussi douée en cuisine qu'en décoration. Son regard s'arrêta à nouveaux sur les papiers de l'adoption, sérieusement comment il pouvait lui demander d'adopter une enfant de quatre ans avec Kidou ? Même si ça pouvait peut être une bonne idée, en la disant à voix haute personne n'aurai pu lui dire que c'était complètement con !

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ! Quand tu as une idée tu la dis à haute voix pour voir si elle sonne bien ou non ! Sérieusement, moi, avoir un gosse à charge ! Et puis quoi encore ! Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?

-Déjà ce n'est pas mon idée mais celle de Natsumi, et puis tu serais pas seul pour t'occuper d'elle. Vous serez deux, se défendit le seul marié.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas ! Ou Hiroto ! Il a un orphelinat c'est parfait pour cacher un enfant, au milieu d'un tas de morveux un de plus ou de moins ça ne se remarque pas !

-Cette petite doit avoir un foyer stable, je ne suis pas en mesure de le lui donner, dit Hiroto. On doit la mettre dans un endroit où ils ne la trouveront pas et où elle aura des gens bien pour veiller sur elle, comme une vraie famille.

-Donc vous avez décider de lui refiler comme parent deux gars qui ne peuvent pas se blairer, dont l'un est à moitié dépressif et pas gay et moi. A QUEL PUTAIN DE MOMENT VOUS AVEZ PU PENSEZ QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE PUTAIN DE BONNE IDEE ! s'énerve de nouveau le résistant.

Vu sous cette angle il n'avait pas tort mais en retournant l'idée dans tous les sens et l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre solution. Mais Hiroto doutaient quand même beaucoup, Fudou n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir les gênes paternels et Kidou n'avait clairement pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Pourtant aucun des deux n'auraient le choix, ils avaient signé pour aider Endou, maintenant ils devaient assumer. Quelqu'un toqua et entra, Kabeyama recula un peu devant la rage visible sur le visage du stratège. Endou lui avait demandé de venir pour des papiers, il ne s'attendait pas à une colère. Hiroto lui sourit gentiment avec un haussement de sourcil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec eux. Proposition acceptée avec un peu de réticence, il venait de faire face à Kidou, ce n'était pas pour faire face à Fudou à peine une heure après.

-Kidou a accepté ? Questionna Endou.

-Il m'a mis à la porte de son bureau avant même que j'ai finis ma première phrase, soupira le géant. Il ne parle plus à personne en ce moment. Mais d'après Sakuma, il passe ses journées à se noyer dans le travail, il arrive vers 6 heure et demi du matin et ne repart pas avant minuit.

-Et vous comptez lui donner un gosse à élever ? Ricana Fudou.

Le sarcasme était une façade pour le coup, Kidou et lui étaient plus ou moins devenus amis avec le temps et il se faisait un peu de soucis pour lui, travailler autant n'était pas sain. Même si il comprenait l'état de son ami et qu'il avait tenté de l'aider pendant un moment, lui donner un enfant était vraiment la pire idée du siècle. Endou sembla réfléchir, si tant est que c'est possible, puis il haussa les épaules en souriant. Si il osait dire que ce n'était rien et que les pouvoirs de l'amitié et du football allaient le remettre sur pied, il se mangerait une droite, foi de footballeur.

-J'irais le voir pour jouer au foot ça l'aidera !

Kabeyama eut à peine le temps de le retenir avant que la droite parte direction la tête du gardien. Était ce vraiment possible d'être toujours aussi niais, ou con, à 23 ans ? Apparemment oui mais cela dépassait et exaspérait le stratège au plus profond de son être. On ne règle pas l'écroulement d'une vie par une partie de foot, c'est une base. Hiroto aussi semblait ne pas revenir de la bêtise innocente de son ami. Le colosse rassit l'enragé sur sa chaise et se rassit également.

-De toute façon les papiers sont déjà fait pour l'adoption, expliqua Hiroto. Tu iras en parler à Kidou Endou, Fudou tu iras avec lui parce qu'il va falloir que vous vous décidiez sur l'endroit où vous allez vivre et tout le reste. Kabeyama tu peut aller réveiller la petite s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de souci Hiroto, sourit Kabeyama. Cette petite est vraiment trop adorable.

-Tu la veux ? Prend la !

-Fudou ! Rectifia Endou. Cette petite a besoin de parent comme toi et Kidou pour grandir comme il faut.

-C'est vrai que tout les enfants ont besoin de parents qui ne s'aiment pas, marmonna le brun.

Cette situation lui rappelle vraiment trop celle de ses parents, obligé de rester ensemble parce qu'ils l'avaient eu un peu trop jeune et qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se séparer. Et puis il avait une vie qui lui convenait la plupart du temps et aussi très peu envie d'en changer. Déménager, adopter, emménager et expliquer à sa mère aussi, non c'était décidément trop pour lui.

-Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir de famille, à avoir un travail assez souple pour vous adapter et à pouvoir vivre ensemble sans vous entre-tuer, soupira Hiroto. Midorikawa a une copine, Kazemaru va se marier, moi je travaille trop.

-Pourquoi pas Aki ? Elle adore les enfants et tout le bordel, son mari est un bisounours ! Elle serai une mère parfaite la preuve elle en élève déjà deux !

-Oui mais elle est enceinte de 8 mois, rit Endou. Et avec deux autres enfants elle ne peut pas en prendre une de plus, surtout que Luna est un peu... Spéciale. Mais elle est adorable, se ravisa t'il devant le regard choqué de son ami.

-De toute façon Kabeyama est parti la réveiller donc tu as plus le choix ! Tranche Hiroto.

-Je dois repartir avec aujourd'hui !?

Des petits pas se font entendre au fond de la maison suivi de pas moins rapide et plus lourd. La petite entra doucement, toute prudente et la tête basse. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient sur un pull trop grand à Endou. Les manches lui tombaient au niveau des genoux, tout comme le bas du maillot, le col ne tenait que par magie sur les frêles épaules. Natsumi n'était pas avec elle au grand étonnement d'Akio, la petite était seule avant que Kabeyama aille la chercher. Tout les regards étaient sur elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'y soustraire. Elle dit bonjours d'un mouvement de main, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles et sur le point de se fondre dans le mur. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé la tête et s'obstinait à fixer ses petits pieds en chaussettes vertes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna tout les gens qui sont ici sont là pour ton bien, sourit Endou en s'agenouillant face à elle. Ton nouveau papa est là aussi, montre lui comme tu es belle quand tu souris.

Le « nouveau papa » n'osa pas protester pour ne pas faire peur à la petite, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait même pas dit oui et si Kidou dit non il allait se retrouver seul avec cette gamine. La petite ne leva même pas la tête, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour faire comprendre qu'elle a entendu. Son stress se voyait d'ici. Le coach la prit par la taille pour la poser sur sa taille à lui. Il souriait tout heureux en lui montrant le brun qui tenta un sourire réconfortant plutôt piètre. Son regard lui fit peur, et il sursauta en arrière. Un regard violet, c'est humain une couleur pareille ? La petite le vu et descendit vite d'Endou pour courir vers le salon en pleurant.

-Bravo ! Toi qui est tout le temps neutre tu pouvais pas le rester maintenant ! applaudit Hiroto, sarcastique. Elle est complexée par ses yeux, c'est un sujet sensible ! Maintenant tu vas la voir et tu te comportes comme un père.

Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas remis du regard de la petite. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement perturbants, même pour un as du self-contrôle comme lui. Pourtant il se leva et s'engouffra dans le salon tout aussi bien décoré que la cuisine. Une touffe de cheveux sombres tremblait derrière le canapé, tentant de se faire oublier une fois de plus. Il s'accroupit et passa sa main sur la tête, un mouvement tendre, le seul dont il avait l'habitude. Elle enfonça encore plus sa tête entre ses genoux en frissonnant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite, je suis là pour être ton nouveau papa, dit il presque à contrecœur. J'ai eu peur de tes yeux mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Allez lève toi et viens avec moi on va rejoindre Endou et Hiroto.

Il lui tendit la main, gentiment et avec un tout petit sourire. Une main minuscule se posa dans sa paume avant qu'ils rejoignirent les gens dans la cuisine. Nelly était enfin revenue et elle semblait éviter autant que possible la petite. Cette dernière restait quant à elle caché derrière le coach ou derrière son nouveau papa, si il voulait l'adopter il devait bien l'aimer. Elle avait peur ici, avec cette homme trop heureux et cette femme qui la fuyait comme la peste. L'homme au cheveux rouge lui tendit un pain au lait qu'elle mangea repliée sur elle même. Leurs histoires revinrent en tête à l'adulte qui soupira.

-Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant.

-Plus vraiment maintenant, sourit Hiroto. Mas ne t'inquiète pas quand tout ce merdier sera fini on vous redonnera votre liberté, mais là elle a vraiment besoin d'un foyer stable et de disparaître quelques temps.

-J'ai comprit j'ai comprit c'est bon ! Râle le rebelle. Je suis pas débile contrairement à certain.

Il prit le stylos que Mamoru lui tendit rapidement avant qu'il change d'avis. Il lâcha un rictus bien à lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en vérité les papiers portaient déjà sa signature falsifiée, il était énervé mais admiratif de l'audace de Momaru. Qu'est ce que ce fichu capitaine ne lui fera pas faire ? Surtout qu'il devait encore convaincre Yuuto d'en faire autant, même si lui non plus n'aura pas à signer puisque c'était déjà fait. La petite fixait chaque action de son regard particulier, la peur et l'angoisse se lisait dans chacun de ses mouvements d'iris. Fudou se dit que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, et que finalement Kidou et lui étaient sûrement les deux plus qualifiés pour la garder. Endou agissait avec elle brusquement, comme c'est dans sa nature, mais ça la paniquait, elle se cachait, stressait et finissait les larmes aux yeux dans une sorte de mépris général. Endou la porta pour la coller dans les bras de son nouveau tuteur.

-Voilà ma petite, cria presque Endou. C'est ton nouveau papa, il va te garder jusqu'à ce que ta maman revienne ! Tu vas voir il a pas l'air mais il est très gentil !

-Endou c'est pas un chat arrête de la secouer dans tout les sens, ria Hiroto.

Fudou était désolé, il prit la petite et la posa au sol

-On va partir, lui sourit Fudou. Va mettre tes chaussures j'arrive.

La petite partit dans l'entrée, sous les regards médusés des autres adultes. Fudou venait d'être gentil et doux, c'était étrange mais encourageant aux yeux du chef d'entreprise. Natsumi tendit le sac au nouveau père, visiblement heureuse de s'en débarrasser. Un combat de regards s'engagea entre les deux, sans raison précise, juste parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas.

-Je viens avec toi pour parler à Yuuto ! Cria Endou dans la cuisine.

Sans rien ajouter, et après avoir gagné le duel, Fudou partit. Le sac sur une épaule et la main de la petite dans l'autre il se sentait un peu père mais surtout embarqué dans une connerie sans frontière. Un passage chez sa mère devenait urgent, très urgent. Qu'est ce que ça mangeait ses petites bêtes là ? Et puis il fallait aussi qu'il se renseigne sur les horaires scolaires et toutes les petits détails qui sont primordiaux pour que ça ne se passe pas trop mal. La petite s'installa rapidement dans le siège auto installé juste avant. D'un coup d'œil dans le rétro il regarda la petite et démarra direction la maison du coach de Teikoku. Il avait acheté une grande maison pour un grand événement qui n'aura jamais lieu. Il se gara dans l'allée et descendit. La petite eut du mal à se détacher et à descendre, mais elle ne demanda pas d'aide et Fudo n'a pas eu l'idée d'aller l'aider, tout comme Endou. Pourtant quand elle sortit, il la prit sur sa hanche, la tenant d'un bras et les papiers dans l'autre main. Endou parlait de la petite comme si elle n'était pas là depuis qu'ils étaient dans la voiture au grand damne des deux autres.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est chez lui ? Soupira Fudou.

-Il est 1 heure du matin, d'après Sakuma il part à minuit. Il doit à peine être rentrer, sourit Endou en sonnant.

Il faisait froid pour un moi de Mars et la petite grelottait. Une minute ou deux passèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le coach. Il avait l'air fatigué et il avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vus. Sa chemise était trop grande, ses cheveux et ses dreads tombaient autour de son visage creusé et pâle. Malgré ses lunettes teintées et son air impassible, Le nouveau père devinait l'étonnement de son ami, voir débarquer deux amis et une enfant sortie de nul part au milieu de la nuit n'est pas courant.

-Momaru ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Tu nous laisses pas entrer Kidou ? Mais où sont donc passées tes bonnes manière ? Nargua le moqueur.

-oui allez y entré.

La réponse était étrange, morne, sans ironie ni mordant. Une fois à l'intérieur la petite resta accrochée à sa branche. Le salon était dans un état déplorable, loin de tout ce que Fudou avait pu imaginer sur son ami. Il le croyait méticuleux et ordonné mais la table basse était couverte de bouteilles vides et d'assiettes sales. Le sol avait besoin d'un bon coup de serpillière et la cuisine n'était presque plus praticable. Les deux visiteurs étaient atterrés, voir leur ami se laisser aller leur faisait presque mal au cœur. Le regard ardent se posa sur la petite avec une aversion propre à son histoire.

-C'est qui elle ? Dit il avec du dégoût dans la voix.

-Elle c'est un petit être humain alors fait un effort, grogna le porteur.

Le dégoût dans sa voix avait choqué les deux visiteurs et avait aussi fait peur à la petite. Tout ses muscles s'étaient tendus au maximum, elle était prête à se défendre du haut de ses 20 kilos toute mouillée. Le propriétaire débarrassa sommairement la table basse et le canapé et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. Il alla chercher trois bières et revint l'air au bout du rouleau. Le coach de Raimon était assis sur le fauteuil, l'autre adulte s'assit dans le canapé. Luna, quant à elle, se blottit dans le canapé entre l'accoudoir et ses cuisses de son nouveau papa.

-Donc il se passe quoi ?

-C'est ta nouvelle fille ! Nan ! coupa le châtain. Avant de t'énerver écoute moi. Cette petite a besoin de toi et Fudo. Je sais que tu as dit non à Kabeyama mais écoute moi bien et regarde la petite ! Elle a personne et elle a besoin d'un foyer.

-C'est pas mon problème ! Je suis pas prêt à reprendre une vie normale de père de famille ! Fudo va la garder et vous allez sortir de chez moi !

-Ils ont déjà signé les papiers pour nous. Tu as autant le choix que moi et je te laisserai pas te défiler.

Il avait surtout peur d'être seul pour s'occuper d'elle, un enfant c'est beaucoup beaucoup de travail et il savait ne pas avoir les épaules pour. Luna bougea et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le coin du canapé. Kido la fixa, l'air absent. Comme si tout ça se passait dans sa tête ou très loin d'ici. Endou sirota sa bière en regardant son ami d'enfance.

-S'il te plaît Yuuto fait le pour moi ! Supplia l'ex gardien. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.

-Momaru... je... d'accord mais je ne te garantis pas que je tiendrais longtemps, céda t'il finalement.

Voilà, un kido/fudo tout chaud ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Chapter 2

2 eme chapitre sorti!

Ellanor: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Oui c'est un peu confus comme début mais c'est le but, la situation s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure des chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Profitez bien de la lecture !

Ils avaient donc décidé qu'ils vivraient chez Kidou et que la petite irait tout simplement dans l'école du quartier, une petite école maternelle absolument pas réputée pour son haut niveau d'apprentissage mais plutôt pour la gentillesse des maîtresses. Le seul incommodé était Akio qui devait ajouter plus de trente minutes de trajets à chaque allée et à chaque retours jusqu'à son travaille. Pourtant il était presque heureux avec Luna. La première semaine la petite ne vit pas le coach, même l'adulte ne le vit que très peu, si ce n'est lorsqu'il le réveillait en prenant sa douche au milieu de la nuit. Pourtant elle ne réclama pas, ne demanda rien, au grand damne de Fudou qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. De plus, elle maigrissait à vue d'œil sans que Caleb y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il la nourrissait bien pourtant, de la pizza, du coca, des pâtes et même des bananes, bien sûr ce n'est pas très équilibré mais comment pouvait elle maigrir !? Pourtant tout le reste l'arrangeait au mieux, elle était autonome : la petite se lavait et s'habillait seule, ne pleurait jamais. Son tuteur devait juste la coucher pas trop tard, lui rappeler de mettre un blouson et lasser ses chaussures. Rien de bien contraignant en somme. Cependant il soupira en regardant la petite lire les aventures de Tchoupi seule. Qui sait lire à quatre ans ?

-Prend deux ou trois livres et va mettre tes chaussures. On va voir ma maman.

Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire Caleb était proche de sa mère, elle était la femme de sa vie, celle pour qui il aurait tout fait. Il allait la voir environ quatre fois par mois, mais maintenant c'était la première fois qu'il venait avec un enfant. Enfant qui l'attendait d'ailleurs en t-shirt dehors, il attrapa son blouson et lui mit avant de rouler jusqu'à sa maison natale. Une fois dans l'allée jonchée de nid-de-poule, une forme filiforme ouvrit la porte et le regarda en souriant tendrement.

-Bonjour Akio, sourit elle. Et... bonjour toi, ajouta t'elle surprise par la présence de la petite.

-C'est une longue histoire. On peux entrer ?

La femme s'écarta et se lança vers la cuisine pour préparé du café et un jus de fruit. Elle avait l'habitude des étrangeté de son fils même si elle devait avouer qu'il s'était assagi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs derrière elle pour lui faire la bise et prendre deux tasses. La petite était assise par terre devant un mur. Sur ce mur il y avait des gravures et des écritures, des chiffres qui la passionnait. La nouvelle grand mère s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit tranquillement.

-Tu veux un jus de pomme ? Il est frais.

-T'attends pas à une réponse elle ne parle pas.

La petite hocha vivement la tête et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur une des chaises dépareillées. Pourtant son regard était surtout attiré par les photos des Fudou, de la maison, des matchs d'Inazuma Japon. Luna était à son aise ici, la chaleur humaine dégagée par le plancher usé et les murs d'une autre époque la réconfortait, cette femme n'avait même pas eu peur de ses yeux, c'était une victoire immense pour elle. Les deux adultes la dévisageaient avec chacun leurs questions, après quelques minutes de silence Akio sentit qu'il fallait parler.

-Je te présente Luna, je l'ai adopté.

Beaucoup de personne auraient halluciné à l'entente d'une annonce aussi grosse et imprévue, elle était sa mère et elle était la dernière au courant. Mais au fond elle s'en fichait, elle rêvait d'être grand mère, et elle avait élevé Akio seule, elle était capable de tout et était habituée à ses excentricités. De plus Luna lui semblait toute mignonne.

-Akio, mon chéri, je te préviens. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de louche sous cette adoption, ou que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la drogue, je t'en colle une.

-Maman, rit le fils. J'ai 23 ans et quarante kilos de plus que toi, tu ne peux plus m'en coller une quand je fais une connerie. Et puis je suis clean depuis quatre ans ! Pourquoi tu me ressors cette histoire !?

-Parce que j'ai dû venir te chercher au commissariat au milieu de la nuit ! Et tu l'as adoptée tout seul ce petit bout ? Elle vient d'où ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu voulais adopter ?

-J'avais pas prévu de l'adopter c'est Endou qui nous a un peu forcé et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut venir.

La mère souffla devant l'inconscience de son fils mais abandonna de le convaincre simplement pour pouvoir rester grand mère. Luna continuait de fixer les gravures sur le mur, absorbée par l'envie. Akio comprit plus ou moins, lui aussi tenait à ce mur si particulier, en faite il tenait à la maison toute entière, elle était toute son enfance.

-Tu veux qu'on te marque sur le mur ? Sourit Akio en faisant comme chez lui.

La petite leva un regard plein d'espoir vers son père, un de ses regards qui veulent tout dire. Madame Fudou se leva et alla chercher un cutter et un marqueur violet, et rien qu'au regard de la petite, on aurai pu penser que Noël arrivait avant l'heure. Elle était déjà devant le mur, sur la pointe des pieds et levant la tête le plus possible. La plus âgée sourit et appuya doucement sur ses épaules pour lui redonner sa vraie taille.

-Mon chéri c'est à toi de le faire ! C'est toi le papa, tu vas voir c'est génial comme souvenir. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai désespérément essayé de te faire tenir debout devant ce mur pour marquer ta taille. Et de toutes les fois suivantes où tu as crié en disant que t'étais un grand garçon et que ça n'était plus de ton âge.

-Tu voudras que je te laisse me marquer à nouveau sur ce mur? ricana le père.

-Avec plaisir !

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa fille qui continuait d'essayer de se faire la plus grande possible. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la mit à plat sur ses pieds avant de donner un coup de cutter dans le mur et d'inscrire « Luna, 1 nov, 4 ans, 11 kilos » au marqueur violet. La petite se retourna et sourit en caressant l'écriture masculine. Akio prit la place de sa fille et se colla au mur en souriant à sa mère, complètement blasé par ce qu'il devait faire pour le bonheur des siens. La mère prit le marqueur et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut du crâne de son bébé, bébé qui faisait d'ailleurs une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle écrivit « Akio, 1nov, 23 ans 75 kilos».

-Luna va jouer dans ma chambre s'il te plaît. C'est celle où il n'y a plus de porte.

La petite s'exécuta et partit dans le couloir en courant. Une fois que Fudou sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre il se tourna vers sa mère.

-J'ai du mal à la nourrir, et pour l'horaire du coucher, et … j'arrive même pas à la faire parler.

-ahlala, mon grand garçon tellement sûr de lui et orgueilleux apprend le métier de papa.

Elle se moquait un peu, c'était donc génétique, mais c'était surtout pour cacher son émoi, son bébé devenait vraiment un grand, d'un seul coup en plus. Elle réfléchit en sirotant son café, alternant un conseil et une gorgée de liquide. Pour la première fois son fils buvait ses paroles plus que de la boisson, notant mentalement chaque parole. Le temps passa, Fudou regardait l'horloge de la cuisine et soupira.

-On va devoir rentrer, il y a école demain et je vais devoir cuisiner.

-Il me reste du lapin et des haricots verts, je vais te les mettre dans un plat tu me le rendras la prochaine fois que tu viendras. Mais en échange tu me présenteras ton copain ? Marchanda la mère.

-Son deuxième père n'est pas mon copain et tu le connais, râla Fudou. C'est Kidou.

Un ange passa entre eux, la mère, qui était partit chercher le lapin, faillit en lâcher le plat. Kidou était beaucoup venu dormir pendant le lycée, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Elle l'aimait bien, contrairement à beaucoup d'ami de son fils il avait eu une bonne influence sur Akio, il était bien éduqué et quelqu'un de sérieux. Pourtant elle n'imaginait pas son fils et lui ensemble, trop de sérieux pour un couple. Luna arriva à la demande de son père serrant le doudou de son père contre son cœur, d'un œil suppliant elle le montra à son père auquel une moue échappa. C'était un vieux lapin auquel il manquait une oreille et un œil. Il était rappé et gris, mais il sentait la lessive et son propriétaire même si ce dernier ne dormait plus avec depuis un très long moment.

-Garde le, offrit la mère. C'est ton cadeau de bienvenu dans la famille si tu le veux.

Quelque chose resta en travers de la gorge de Fudou, c'était son doudou à lui, même si il vivait ici et lui dans une autre maison. Le sourire sur le visage de sa fille valait bien quelques sacrifices, et au pire il irai le lui voler lorsqu'elle dormira et qu'elle aura quelque peu oublié son nouvel ami. Il rentrèrent peu après chez eux. L'adulte essaya de se rappeler au mieux de tout ce qu'avait dit sa mère plus tôt.

-Va prendre ta douche, et dépêche toi on va manger juste après.

La petite partit aussitôt vers la douche en courant, le lapin toujours fermement accroché dans ses bras. Il mit la table pour trois, faisant espérer à la petite que son autre père rentrerait manger avec eux, même si Fudou savait que ça ne serai pas le cas, puis il mit le plat à réchauffer. Le temps passa doucement devant la télé. Des coups réguliers attirèrent son attention vers la salle de bain, il se leva et alla voir la petite qui l'attendait, du shampooing pleins les cheveux et la pomme de douche à la main. Il sourit et s'assit devant la baignoire.

-Demande le moi.

Elle lui tendit la pomme de douche en le suppliant du regard.

-Il faut le demander de vive voix.

Elle recommença son geste.

-Soit tu demandes gentiment, soit je retourne devant la télé. Je sais que tu n'es pas muette donc tu dois parler.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. La petite lâcha la pomme de douche et se mit à pleurer, en silence certes mais à chaudes larmes. Il ne lâchera rien, et de toute façon il gagnera puisqu 'elle a déjà du savon dans les cheveux. Elle continuait à pleurer en lui tendant la pomme de douche, ce qui exaspéra son tuteur. Il se leva et retourna devant la télévision en la laissant pleurer. Après un quart d'heure elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le téléphone sonna.

-Oui allô ?

-Salut Fudou, c'est Sakuma. Je t'ai envoyé Yuuto, il s'est endormi sur ses dossiers, je l'ai mit dans un taxi et il va arriver chez toi bientôt.

-Vous pouviez pas le laisser dormir madame la secrétaire.

-Toujours aussi aimable, répondit Sakuma sarcastique. Comment va Luna ?

-Elle pleure dans son bain parce qu'elle refuse de parler.

-Sérieusement ? Pff je comprend toujours pas pourquoi c'est à toi et Yuuto que Hiroto et Endou l'ont confié.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Fudou lui avait raccroché au nez, déjà parce qu'il était un peu vexé mais surtout parce que Luna venait d'arriver, les cheveux dégoulinants, en pyjama troué et le lapin dans la main. Elle avait les yeux rouges, ce qui faisait vraiment étrange avec ses yeux violets et comme chaque soir elle et allait s'asseoir sous la table de l'entrée pour attendre son autre père. Il la laissa faire car il savait que ce soir elle n'attendait pas pour rien. Kidou arriva quelques minutes plus tard, de très mauvaise humeur, et marmonna un bonjour sans prendre la peine de prendre garde à la petite. Sauf que cette dernière n'était pas du même avis, elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses jambes.

-Lâche moi ! Souffla il.

-Sois un minimum gentil avec elle, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle te voit. Elle t'attendait pour manger alors assied toi.

Il râla et souleva la petite par les épaules pour la poser à table.

-Je vais me laver, mangez sans moi.

-Pose ton cul à table !

-Non ! Je suis crever je vais me laver puis me coucher.

-Pose ton cul à cette table et mange avec ta fille.

Le coach l'ignora et partit vers la salle de bain, mais c'était sans compter sur Fudou qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de le mettre à table. Un combat de regards s'engage entre les deux qui ne font plus attention à Luna. Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en serrant fort le lapin entre ses petits bras. Kidou venait de repousser violemment Fudou qui tomba sur le sol. Il se releva et attrapa l'autre par le col mais réalisa au dernier moment que Luna les regardait, ses grands yeux vides et des larmes collants sur ses joues pâles. Il repoussa alors l'autre et lança d'une voix menaçante.

-Casse toi !

-Avec plaisir !

La porte claqua derrière le coach qui alluma l'eau peu après. Luna restait sur sa chaise, son doudou blotti entre ses genoux, elle essuya ses joues avec l'oreille restante. Le brun lui servit à manger en fulminant, puis partit de la maison, la laissant seul à table, en pleurs.

Et oui ça chauffe dans la petite famille.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qu'il y a améliorer etc..

A la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens, Voilà la suite de l'évolution de notre petite famille! J'espère que leur évolution vous plait. Ce chapitre marque un tournant que je vous laisse découvrir.**

Les semaines passèrent et une certaine tension s'installa de plus en plus fréquemment entre les deux adultes, ça faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'elle était là mais rien ne changeais. Les répliques se faisaient plus acerbes, les disputes plus violentes verbalement sans que ça n'atteigne jamais le stade physique. Kidou rentrait maintenant plus tôt à cause de Sakuma qui le forçait à partir en même que lui vers 20 heure, mais il partait toujours avant que les autres habitants de la maison se lèvent. Pourtant certains matins il se sentait observé, il n'y avait pas de bruit juste une impression très désagréable. Il se fichait pas mal de la petite, contrairement à Akio qui avait l'air de s'en vouloir de plus en plus de s'engueuler quotidiennement avec l'autre. Pourtant ce soir il y avait un match qu'il ne voulait pas manquer, Tokyo/Séoul ça donnait vraiment envie, mais Endou et Goenji n'étaient pas libre, Kazemaru était en lune de miel et Sakuma insistait pour qu'il passe du temps chez lui. En bref il allait être obligé de le regarder avec Fudou et la petite chez lui. Il entra chez lui et la petite le regarda, assise en tailleur dans l'entrée. L'autre adulte cuisinait.

-Luna, viens mettre la table s'il te plaît.

La petite se leva, hésitante, puis attrapa la main du châtain qui l'ignora avant de se diriger vers le salon. Une larme coula sur la joue pâle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la détestait autant, elle voulait juste des parents qui l'aime et qui s'aime. Akio la rejoignit et essuya la larme avec un bisou. Il se sentait vraiment comme une maman en ce moment et ça l'énervait beaucoup. Il était un mec et ses hormones le travaillaient de plus en plus ! Il caressa les cheveux de Luna et prit une décision qu'il savait mauvaise.

-C'est Kidou qui te garde ce soir. Je rentrerais tard mais t'inquiète pas il prendra soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour demain vers midi.

Il lui sourit et disparut dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à sortir laissant Luna un peu paniquée. Elle voulait qu'il reste. Si il partait il ferait comme son papa, il ne reviendrait pas. En plus son autre papa ne l'aimait pas assez pour la garder avec lui. Kidou travaillait, ne voulant sortir de son bureau que pour voir le match, s'il avait eu la télé dans sa chambre il ne serait même pas sorti pour la voir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que son colocataire allait entrer sans autorisation et se planter devant lui.

-Tu veux quoi ? Marmonna le châtain.

-Je sors ce soir, affirma le brun d'un ton sans réplique. Y'a des onigris dans le frigo et tu la couches avant 9 heure.

Décidément il prenait les mêmes réflexes que sa mère. D'un coup, l'idée d'appeler cette dernière pour lui confiait la puce lui vint, mais il se la sortit vite de la tête. Kido devait apprendre à faire des concessions et à s'occuper de leur fille.

-Démerde toi.

-Je m'occupe d'elle tout les jours depuis 1 mois, j'ai des potes à voir et une vie contrairement à toi. Donc tu vas gentiment calmer tes hormones, sourire comme un faux cul et t'occuper de ta fille.

Kido se leva, fit un sourire hypocrite et s'approcha de son opposant jusqu'à le déstabiliser. Fudo le trouva beau. Beau ? Il n'y avait pas que le coach qui devait aller se calmer les hormones. Pourtant la bouche très, voir trop, proche de la sienne donnait véritablement envie au brun. Il avait déjà eu cette impression alors qu'ils étaient adolescent mais n'avait jamais céder, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

-Va te faire mettre.

-C'est ce que j'aimerais ! Répliqua t'il. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

La tension qui émanait d'eux se propageait dans tout l'appartement. La petite sentait la guerre arrivée et, pour avoir tout entendu, sût qu'elle était le sujet de discorde. Elle se sentait mal dans sa famille elle gênait comme toujours. Peut être que si elle disparaissait ils seraient heureux. C'était ça la solution. Elle prit quelques onigris, une couverture et alla se blottir derrière la poubelle dans le meuble sous le lavabo. Les adultes criaient comme des déments, Fudo partit en claquant la porte et en criant que l'autre était « un abruti mal baisé qui devrait se faire péter la rondelle ». Il était si furieux qu'il en avait oublié la présence d'oreilles innocentes.

Le temps passa, Kido était toujours dans son bureau, il ne se décida à bouger que quelques minutes avant le début du match, se décidant à mettre Luna au lit pour avoir la paix. Pourtant il paniqua lorsqu'il ne vit pas Luna dans le salon, ni dans la chambre, ni dans la cuisine. Il appela, cria et paniqua encore plus. Il venait de perdre un enfant, d'accord elle lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir mais s'il l'avait perdu il allait avoir de gros problèmes. Il retourna le salon puis la salle de bain, la chambre de la petite et celle de Fudo où il découvrit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir. Il en était presque à appeler Fudo à l'aide. Il se promit mentalement que si il ne la trouvait pas dans la cuisine il s'excusera auprès du brun, il soupira donc de soulagement en entendant de petits pleurs étouffés. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit le placard.

-Viens ici Luna.

Le ton était aussi calme que possible, la petite déplaça la poubelle et le fixa, blottie dans la couverture. Il soupira de soulagement malgré l'air apeuré de la petite. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en sortant de sa cachette. L'adulte pensa avec désespoir qu'il allait devoir lui laver les cheveux, les toiles d'araignées s'y étaient logées tout comme le riz avait été allé plus que son pyjama que dans sa bouche.

-Vas te laver, et appelle moi si tu as besoin.

Il alluma la télé et remarqua qu'il avait loupé le coup d'envoi. Le même tapement qui avait alerté Fudo résonna à nouveau. Il se leva et laissa un sourire lui échapper lorsqu'il vit un grand sourire innocent et du savon plein les cheveux. Il s'assit près de la baignoire. Il se revoyait un peu en elle, une couleur d'yeux pas vraiment ordinaire et une famille en morceaux. Sa gorge se noua, mais il frotta les cheveux pour un peu mieux les nettoyer. La petite profitait au maximum de ce moment, de cette intimité et de l'eau chaude et accueillante.

-Ferme les yeux.

La petite obéit et sourit lorsque l'eau chaude et le savon coulèrent sur son visage pour rejoindre la baignoire. La télévision annonça un but, et il tendit une serviette sèche au petit corps mouillé avant de la laisser seule. Elle s'enroula dans le tissus qui aurait put la contenir trois fois au minimum. Elle rejoignit le salon en laissant traîner sa longue traîne. Il abandonna le match, de nouveau à contre cœur, la porta et l'emmena dans la chambre. En entrant dans cette dernière il se rendit compte de son incompétence en temps que père, et du manque total d'organisation de la personne avec qui il vivait. Du linge traînait sur la table à langer, sur le bureau, dans le lit à barreaux et sur le sol, par contre rien dans la commode. Il soupira et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qui semblait être un pyjama rose et mauve.

-Allez met ça.

La petite obéit pendant qu'il rangeait le linge plié et encore potable à sa place. Il rangea encore un peu et regarda le lit à barreaux. Il se souvenait parfaitement où il l'avait acheté, mais aussi parfaitement du bébé qui avait vécu dedans quelques jours, avant que sa vie parte totalement en biais et s'effondre.

-Tu es peut être un peu grande pour ce lit non ?

Elle haussa les épaules et, appelée par la faim, retrouva le confort du canapé. Le plus vieux rangea la salle de bain et retourna dans la cuisine prendre à manger, lui aussi tenaillé par la faim.

-Tu veux du poulet ou des onigris ?

Aucune réponse, il avait oublié le manque de communication de la petite, il prit donc les deux et retourna devant le match où Tokyo menait deux à zéros. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, chacun à un bout du canapé, sans prendre note de la présence de l'autre, absorbés par le match. L'heure du couché était dépassée depuis un long moment déjà mais Kido n'avait pas le courage de bouger la petite. Il lui semblait qu'il s'en était déjà beaucoup trop rapproché pour son propre bien lors de cette soirée. Peu avant la fin du match, la petite se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea longtemps, très longtemps. Ça troubla beaucoup le coach qui n'osa rien dire pour il ne savait pas trop quelle raison. Les minutes passèrent sans que les yeux lavandes ne quittent la peau pâle du coach. Elle avait des yeux surnaturels, perturbant, sublime.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

La voix semblait sortit du fin fond des enfers, rappeuse et d'un aiguë rauque. Kido la fixa, interloqué, la mâchoire pendante et incapable de répondre. Ce n'était pas tant la question mais le fait qu'elle ait simplement parlé qui le choquait. Pour être honnête, il n'avait même pas encore saisi le sens de la question.

-Tu.. Tu peux répéter ?

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

-Je ne te déteste pas, mentit à moitié Kido.

La petite lui sourit calmement et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant l'autre complètement éberlué. Elle prit son lapin et se coucha calmement pour lire. L'adulte était totalement vidé et incapable de se concentrer. Il éteignit donc le poste, trop ailleurs pour suivre le match. Il entra dans la chambre de la petite et la regarda lire un disney.

-Tu veux que je te le lise ?

Elle lui tendit le livre entre les barreaux de son lit pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

Il lui avait lu l'histoire assez vite et assit à l'autre bout de la chambre, pourtant la petite était heureuse de cette proximité toute relative. Il repartit dès qu'il eut fini sa lecture et alla se coucher. Las de tout, il se mit en caleçon et, jetant un coup d'œil à la photo cacher sous la table de chevet, chercha le sommeil. Sa gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, une larme sortit bientôt suivis de toutes celles retenues depuis trop longtemps. Les sanglots le secouèrent violemment.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le petit corps chaud se blottir contre son dos. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, cette présence lui faisait mal, très mal. Il voulait la jeter hors du lit, le plus violemment possible. Pourtant il se retint, se sentant terriblement incapable de blesser le petit ange. Une oreille en peluche vint s'écraser contre son nez, ainsi qu'un pouce de petite fille. La petite l'escalada pour se placer contre son torse et lui tendait le doudou. Il sourit, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais eu de doudou.

-D'accord, hoqueta t'il.

Il prit le lapin et le reconnu pour l'avoir vu assez souvent lorsqu'il était adolescent. C'était la peluche d'Akio, elle avait même son odeur de lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ses sanglots se calmaient petit à petit mais continuaient de secouer son corps. Il serra un peu son enfant contre son torse et mit le lapin entre eux. La couette se rabattu sur eux et quelques instants plus tard la respiration calme de la petite endormie l'apaisait. Il la serra un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne avant de s'endormir, toujours tremblant.

 **Soirée agitée pour nos deux héros, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ainsi que (pourquoi pas) votre théorie sur le passé de Kido et ce qui le rend comme ça.**


	4. Chapter 4

Et je suis à l'heure cette semaine. Victoire!

Dans e chapitre on va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur notre coach. J'espère que vous aimerez.

/

Kido et Luna s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis cette dernière nuit, laissant plus de temps à Fudo pour lui même, même si en réalité ce dernier sortait quand même peu. Mais la relation entre les deux premiers lui donnaient l'impression d'être toujours distante, calculait pour être proche mais pas assez pour une vraie relation père fille. Le lendemain de sa première sortie, il les avait trouvés enlacés et endormis, il avait eu un pincement au cœur, Luna n'était pas comme ça avec lui. La jalousie l'avait prit, pourtant il ignorait que Luna avait parlé à son autre papa, s'il l'avait su il aurait explosé.

-J'ai invité ma sœur et Darren, ta mère et ton père pour Noël, annonça Kido au milieu de la décoration du sapin.

-T'as invité ce fils de pute ! cria Fudo effrayant Luna au possible.

-Y'a Lola ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

La réponse figea le furieux, il avait remarqué que Kido faisait de plus en plus souvent un lapsus entre Lola et Luna. Mais la concernée semblait s'en moquer au possible, comme si son propre prénom n'avait aucune importance. Cette dernière avait reprit son activité et travaillait d'ailleurs à détruire l'harmonie et l'organisation de l'arbre en ajoutant ses jouets, des vêtements et des livres en guise de décoration. Pourtant quatre belles boîtes de vrais décorations attendaient en vain que la petite s'occupe avec elles, mais seul les adultes décoraient avec leurs contenus. L'ensemble de la décorations devaient être blanche et rouge à la base. Fudo ne semblait pourtant pas apaisé par l'ambiance feutrée et douce de la pièce.

-Elle s'appelle Luna ! Et mon père ne mettra jamais les pieds ici ! JAMAIS !

-D'accord d'accord ! Je l'appellerais pour annuler.

-Luna retire mon caleçon de cette arbre, râla le brun excédé.

Un regard suppliant lui répondit, assortit d'une magnifique lèvre tremblotante. Un sourire échappa à Kido devant le sapin si particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'un de ses caleçons trônait lui aussi sur le sapin, presque en guise d'étoile. Il se décida donc à laisser son ordinateur pour retirer les objets gênants de la décoration. Fudo l'aida et trouva une photo, qui lui laissa une seconde de flottement avant de la glisser discrètement dans sa poche arrière. Pendant le nettoyage, Luna tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, Fudo abandonna donc après avoir retiré les caleçons et les vêtements trop utiles pour rester là.

-Aller à table ! Lança Jude un peu plus tard.

-J'envoie un message et j'arrive, répondit Caleb en s'éclipsant. Ça te gène de garder Luna ce soir ?

De la pure rhétorique, et le châtain le savait, mais le fait que ce soit posé sous forme interrogative rendait quand même la décision moins irritante. Caleb envoya un message à la sœur de son colocataire pour lui donner rendez-vous le soir même dans un bar plutôt chic, loin de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il s'installa ensuite à table et mangea avec moins d'appétit que d'habitude. A l'inverse, Luna avait repris un poids normal et Kido semblait mieux dans sa peau, moins maigre aussi, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas aussi musclé qu'avant.

-Tu vas trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi dans une période si proche de Noël ?

-Belle euphémisme, complimenta le brun avec sarcasme. On trouve toujours, crois moi. Si tu cherches, je te montrerais.

Kido détourna les yeux, impressionné par la méthode de Fudo pour mener des conversations d'adultes avec une enfant à table. Fudo débarrassa et s'habilla comme toujours pour sortir, un jean et une chemise simple et ouverte donnaient toujours toutes ses chances au brun. Un dernier bisou sur le front de Luna et une œillade discrète à Jude plus tard il se retrouva dans un bar chic du centre ville, loin de ses bars repères. Il attendit plus de vingt minutes, s'énervant seul devant le bar dans l'attente que l'autre princesse accepte de se montrer. Elle finit par arriver, et par entrer sans lui lancer un regard. Un soufflement nasal lui échappa avant de la rejoindre, elle était toujours debout mais lui voulait s'asseoir et ne l'attendra pas plus.

-Depuis quand tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit ? Questionna la femme avant même de s'asseoir.

-Je sais avoir de la classe, soupira le brun en regrettant de l'avoir fait venir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

-Ton frère.

La jeune femme s'assit dans la seconde, en souriant enfin à l'homme en face d'elle. La banquette moelleuse grinça aux mouvements d'Haruna qui le regarda enfin comme un être civilisé. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son frère, même si Luna avait une influence plus bénéfique qu'elle ne le pensait sur lui. Il souriait plus et elle pouvait espérer qu'il vienne manger avec elle le midi.

-Je t'écoutes.

-J'ai trouvé une photo, expliqua t'il. Tu pourrais me dire qui sont les gens dessus ? Et si il ont un rapport avec l'état de ton frangin ?

Il sortit la photo de sa poche arrière et la tendit à Haruna qui vira au blanc, puis au rouge avant de le regarder avec un regard de tueuse. Le serveur le sauva d'une mort certaine, même si ce pingouin portait mal le costume il lui en était reconnaissant. Fudo se rendit compte un peu tard que commander une bière dans ce genre d'endroit n'était pas approprié avec le regard du serveur mais s'en fichait. Il partit chercher les commandes les laissant à nouveau seuls.

-Où as tu eu cette photo !? L'engueula t'elle à voix basse.

-Luna l'avait accrochée dans le sapin. Je savais pas que Kido avait ce genre de préférence.

-Tais toi !

Les gens se tournèrent vers eux et la femme vira au rouge, énervée contre elle même et contre le crétin en face d'elle. Ce dernier reprit la photo pour la conserver, on ne sait jamais. Il l'aimait bien pourtant cette image, enfin oui et non. C'était compliqué dans sa tête, d'un côté il était heureux de l'avoir découverte et de l'autre un peu embêté.

-Il est gay, appelle un chat un chat. Ça ne tuera personne s'il est heureux comme ça.

-Tu t'en fous peut être mais c'est mal vu. Et ça ne fait vraiment pas plaisir à mes parents.

-Vive le soutien frère sœur, soupira Fudo. Mais à part toi, qui savait que Yuuto préférait les hommes ? Parce que Endou n'avait pas l'air au courant et je n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

C'est ce moment que le pingouin choisit pour revenir avec les boissons et sourire de manière plutôt équivoque à la jeune femme sans faire attention au potentiel petit ami qui se trouvait en face. Il repartit sans obtenir de numéros, devant se contenter d'un sourire.

-Pas grand monde, que ce soit Yuuto ou Ivan, les deux étaient très discrets.

-Mais ils ont adopté un mioche, enfin je suppose vu la photo.

-C'est compliqué, ronchonna Haruna.

-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'expliques.

Elle soupira devant l'insistance de l'autre, il ne céderait pas et Darren l'attendait à la maison pour une soirée en amoureux. Le courage pour partir en laissant planter là l'autre lui manquait également, elle finit par se résoudre à abandonner. Elle but une gorgée de son morito et se racla la gorge, comme pour retarder les explications.

-Ivan et Yuuto avaient décidé d'adopter, ils ont galéré à adopter Lola pendant plus de deux ans. Yuu a tout financé parce qu'Ivan n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais comme la loi sur l'adoption pour les couples comme eux n'était pas encore passée, ils ont dû choisir lequel aurait les droits parentaux sur elle.

-C'est l'autre qui les a eus, déduit Fudo en buvant.

-Oui et il est parti avec elle à peine deux mois après l'adoption, retourné en Russie avec son ex qu'il n'avait en vérité jamais quitté. Mais tu connais mon frère, il s'accroche vite et fait trop confiance, surtout aux mecs.

Cette réplique agaça prodigieusement le brun qui finit sa bière. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tombe parfois sur des cons mais il faut continuer à faire confiance. Un rictus lui vint lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa propre remarque. Mais on croise des cons dans tout les sexes, mais lui avait complètement fait une croix sur les filles après quelques fins de relations complètement catastrophiques. La bière paya pour son agacement et ses mauvais souvenirs, elle se vida d'une seule traite. Par ailleurs, il comprenait mieux Kido et son obstination à se tenir le plus loin possible de Luna, les lapsus de plus en plus fréquents et la chambre de bébé tout prête. Ivan l'énervait aussi, c'est à cause de gars comme lui que les gay étaient mal vus.

-Les mes ne sont pas tous des fils de pute, la preuve tu te fais Darren.

Il paya les deux boissons et partit sans attendre la réponse, pourtant bien sentie, d'Haruna. Malgré son passé douloureux, Fudo ne cautionnait toujours pas l'attitude de son colocataire. Au grand jamais il n'aurai pensé que Kido puisse préférer les hommes, il le voyait tellement avec une grande blonde stupide. Il marchait dans la rue pour se calmer avant de rentrer, réfléchir et trouver quoi faire aussi. Une idée germa. Il n'était pas amoureux de l'autre et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Le châtain avait été un de ses premiers fantasmes, l'avoir serrai une grosse victoire personnelle. Il s'assit sur un banc et sortit la photo de sa poche pour la contempler un peu. On y voyait Kido, enlaçant un bel homme brun à la peau pâle, il avait les lèvres collés à la tempe de l'autre, le regard amoureux. Ivan tenait un bébé d'à peine huit mois dans ses bras, une petite main tenait le t-shirt blanc. Ça devait être Lola. Il rangea la photo.

Il rentra tôt, vers 23 heure, mais le fantasme humain dormait déjà dans le canapé, les manches de sa chemise trempées et sans ses lunettes.

-Debout gros lard !

C'était affectueux, il le jurait. L'autre gémit de mécontentement, râlant et se retournant jusqu'à s'étaler contre le sol moelleux. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vu des chaussures sales du brun. Il soupire et se releva pour planter ses orbes ensommeillées dans celles de son vis à vis. Fudo eut un rictus, « je sais ton secret » était une pensée qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Une tape sur l'épaule et un « bonne nuit » lancé à la va vite lui indiquèrent que le châtain allait se coucher. Il alla faire de même mais passa quand même par la chambre de Luna. La petite jouait avec le lapin, lui faisant voir son monde sans quitter son lit. Il sourit et entra.

-Bonne nuit petite puce.

Elle sursauta, sourit et répondit d'un mouvement de main. Il entra complètement et la borda, en sortant, il éteignit la lumière avec un dernier regard tendre. Il repensa à l'histoire de Kido, il se dit que si demain Kido partait avec Luna, il serait perdu. Sa gorge se sera un peu pour le coach. Ils devraient en parler tôt ou tard, avoir une conversation d'adulte. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la présence de Kido dans sa chambre lorsqu'il y rentrerait.

-Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta chambre ? J'ai presque la même je te rappelle, râla le brun. D'ailleurs, tu es dedans et prié d'en sortir.

-Rend moi ma photo avant.

-Qu'elle photo ? Ironisa Fudo. J'ai rien moi alors dégage.

Le châtain ne bougea pas, et l'avait prévu Fudo d'ailleurs. Ce dernier prit le parti de jouer avec les nerfs du pauvre coach. Son t-shirt partit contre le sol, dévoilant un torse bien musclé malgré l'arrêt du football. Ce que remarqua également le coach dont les yeux se perdaient d'eux même sur la peau pâle. Fudo en jouait allégrement, poussant jusqu'à retirer son pantalon d'un geste calculé pour être aussi innocent qu'aguicheur. Kido dégluti lorsque l'étoffe tomba contre e pkanché.

-Rend moi ma photo !

-Pourquoi j'aurai pris la photo ? Je m'en fout moi.

Il fit craquer ses articulations pour faire rouler et exhiber ses muscles sous le nez du coach. Ce dernier déglutit encore face de la peau blanche, les muscles finement taillés et les cheveux noirs glissant entre les omoplates, tout lui rappelait Ivan, ses frustrations.

Il céda.

/

Oui, je fais dans le suspense maintenant, mais vous connaissez l'histoire de Kido. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, tout comme l'intégral du chapitre d'ailleurs . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir!


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiment désolé Ygrec, vraiment sincèrement. Sur cette excuse profitait bien de la lecture

/

Il céda, une larme coula, puis une autre, puis ses yeux se vidèrent sur ses joues. Le choque passait, Fudo prit le châtain dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement. Il pria intérieurement pour que les sanglots étouffés dans son torse ne réveillent pas la petite. La situation était déjà bien assez complexe pour qu'en plus elle se fasse des illusions. Il s'assit sur le lit, le châtain toujours dans ses bras, les installant dans une position des plus inconfortable. Il perdit ses doigts dans les dreads de son ami.

-Kido... Calme toi ! C'est rien... Je voulais pas te faire chialer...

Le susnommé renifla de la manière la moins classe de la planète et se leva en sortant des bras chauds. Fudo le suivit dans la cuisine et soupira lorsqu'il prit les mouchoirs. Une grosse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer comme un bébé le reprit. Ce qu'il ne ferrait jamais uniquement sur un coup de tête, question d'ego.

-Tu m'expliques ? Soupire Fudo.

-Y'a rien, soupira l'autre en se mouchant.

-Tu viens de fondre en larmes.

Kido soupira et s'assit nonchalamment sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine sans ses lunettes et les yeux explosés par le sels de ses larmes. Le brun s'adossa à la table en face. De petits bruit de pas arrivèrent du fond du couloir, leur propriétaire se précipita contre les jambes du châtain pour le serrer fort contre elle, lui communiquant tout son amour.

-Luna au lit, soupira Fudo.

Un regard suppliant lui répondit. Il se pencha et regarda la petite dans les yeux. Toute la bonne volonté du monde était dans le lavande de ses iris. Un sourire doux échappa à Fudo.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas et va te coucher.

Elle gonfla les joues mais partit vite devant le regard noir que son père lui lança. Une fois le porte fermait, il s'approcha de Kido.

-Ta sœur m'a déjà expliqué le problème. Luna n'est pas Lola. Arrête de les confondre et de te faire du mal tout seul. Et si ça te rassure, légalement t'es autant son père que moi donc je ne pourrai pas te faire le même coup que l'autre fils de pute. Faut que tu décompresses avant d'exploser.

-Comment je suis censé décompresser ?

-T'as bien des potes, sors, et à la vue de ton cul j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées.

Kidou sourit, quelque part le compliment lui fit beaucoup de bien. Ivan lui avait longtemps reproché de ne pas faire assez attention à lui avant de le quitter. Il avait enfin comprit pourquoi la fois où il avait été voir, par curiosité mal placé, à quoi ressemblait le nouveau copain d'Ivan, mais aussi ce qu'était devenu Lola. Elle était toute blonde, à croquer. Le nouveau copain d'Ivan avait la peau bronzé, très musclé, les yeux bleus. Il avait alors compris que oui, décidément, il n'était pas assez beau pour son ex. Et sa confiance en lui était partie en sucette. Alors qu'un gars comme Fudo, qui est une chose rare, lui fit vraiment très plaisir. Il recommença à détailler la silhouette de son interlocuteur et se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Ivan, sans trop non plus. Il était vraiment à son goût.

-On va se coucher pour de bon ?

-Ouais, grogna Fudo.

Ce dernier voulut rentrer dans sa chambre mais se retrouva face à son lit, avec dedans et occupant un maximum de place, Luna. Elle ne dormait pas mais l'imitait très bien. Il sourit et attrapa le bras de l'autre adulte.

-On dort en famille ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Ricana le châtain.

-Pas du tout.

Il tira l'autre dans sa chambre et se coucha à droite de la petite, la prenant dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Précaution inutile puisqu'elle ne dormait pas. Kido sourit, sa chemise et son pantalon allèrent rejoindre ceux de Fudo qui attendaient au sol depuis un moment. Il se glissa aussi dans le lit. Le corps de Luna les séparait mais ça n'empêche pas l'autre de lui poser Luna sur le torse de Kido avant le serrer en prenant l'ascendant.

-Je suis le mâle alpha, plaisanta Fudo au bord du sommeil.

-On verra ça un autre jour, bailla Kido en sombrant.

Depuis cette nuit là aucun des deux ne passa la nuit seul, la chambre de Kido se trouva déserté au profit de celle de Fudo. Mais leur relation était purement platonique, au grand damne de Fudo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller perdre sa main sur le postérieur de l'autre assez régulièrement. En ce soir de Noël il avait décidé qu'ils allaient aller plus loin ,en espérant sincèrement que l'autre serrait consentant.

Kido cuisinait le dîner avec sa sœur pendant que Darren et Fudo parlait football en mettant la table. Une plénitude régnait autour de la table au grand bonheur de Kido. Ce calme l'apaisait. Les cadeaux étaient sous le sapin toujours aussi bizarrement décoré et les parents de Fudo ne devraient pas tarder. Un vide s'opéra dans l'esprit du châtain. Il avait oublier d'annuler le père du brun. Ce dernier ne s'en doutait pas et aller le détester pour ça.

-Je te laisse deux secondes, dit il à sa sœur. Fudo vient voir.

Un regard déconcerté plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans la chambre désertée. Fudo s'attendait à tout de la part de l'autre, surtout à cause de l'air paniqué de son vis-à-vis.

-J'ai oublié d'appeler ton père pour qu'il ne vienne pas... risqua Kido.

-T'AS FAIT QUOI !? cria Fudou.

-Je suis désolé ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

-J'appelle maintenant, Putain tu abuses ! Si il vient je me casse !

-il ne peux pas être si horrible que ça ton père

-Ta gueule ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

Le brun prit son portable et gueula dessus, sur le manque de réseaux, l'écran trop lumineux et pesta contre « l'autre con qui ne savait se mêler de ses affaires »Kido s'effaça et retourna aider sa sœur en cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna et on entendit Luna sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Coucou p'tite puce ! Toujours muette ? Tant pis ! Monologua la nouvelle arrivante.

-Bonjour madame, sourit timidement Tachimukai.

-Bonjour jeune homme.

La maladresse du dénommé jeune homme la fit sourire, elle était habituée à Fudo, son père et aux autres gamins du quartier, tout ses individus ne manquaient pas de confiance en eux. Alors voir un garçon rougir et baisser les yeux à cause de sa simple présence avait un côté comique qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle s'approcha du sapin qu'elle trouva adorable et posa les cadeaux. Ça faisait déjà un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas fêté un vrai noël, avec plus qu'elle et son fils en tête à tête. Elle avait posé trois cadeaux, elle se sentit gênée de ne pouvoir offrir plus mais savait que son fils ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

-Ce con a décidé de venir quand même ! Tu vas le payer Kidou Yuuto !

Fudo fulminait, plein d'une rage à peine contenue et d'une tristesse tout à fait contenue. Une fois de plus son père allait tout gâcher, ruiner son enfance et son adolescence ne lui avait suffit, il devait s'attaquer à sa vie d'adulte. Mais plus jamais il ne le laisserait faire, il était grand, fort et près à tout pour gagner contre son géniteur.

-Bonjour mon chéri, je vais parfaitement bien merci de t'en inquiéter avec autant d'insistance, raya gentiment la mère.

-'jour m'man.

-Je vous serre un verre madame ? Proposa Haruna pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bien volontiers.

Les femmes s'attablèrent avec leurs verres alors que Tachimukai abandonnait l'ingrate tâche de trouver une place où il ne fasse pas tâche. Il se résolut donc à boire avec sa copine en attendant que les deux hôtes arrêtent les hostilités. Mais malheureusement pour lui, un homme arriva. Maigre, pâle et des cheveux clairsemés qu'on devinait brun, il ne ressemblait pas à l'image que Kido s'était fait du potentiel père de l'autre. Il imaginait un homme gros et chauve, alcoolique et joueur, mais certainement pas l'image propre sur lui et poli que l'homme à la porte renvoyée. Fudo lui aurait craché dessus s'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère, il se contenta donc de le fusiller dans sa tête en l'ignorant.

Il ne tenu pas longtemps malheureusement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Casses toi !

-Akio ! Parles mieux que ça ! Gronda sa mère en bouchant les oreilles de la petite.

-Je ne veux pas de lui ici !

-Mon fils, tu me dois le respect ! Je ferais noël avec vous, je veux connaître ma petite fille et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son fils l'avait attrapé par le col et plaqué au mur. La folie passa dans ses iris, une folie pure, dure, surprenante. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos du père, il regretta d'être venu. Luna était figée, morte de peur, les invités n'osaient pas bouger, ne sachant pas prévoir les réactions du brun ou ne les sachant que trop. Seul Kido bougea, il s'avança et posa une main ferme sur une épaule tremblante de rage.

-Lâche le.

Il lâcha, l'homme déguerpit sans rien ajouter, mortifié. Un silence de mort plana dans l'appartement, Luna fixait ses papas d'un œil méfiant, presque prête à bondir si l'un des deux s'approchait. Pour détendre l'atmosphère la mère de Fudo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son gendre, où du moins ce qui y ressemblait, et lui montra la porte de sortie. Il comprit et prit Fudo par la main pour le tirer dehors avec lui.

-Mangez sans nous on revient je sais pas trop quand.

La porte se ferma sur eux. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le palier, sous l'avant toit, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Le brun fulminait en frappant le buisson innocent qui subissait sans rien dire.

-Laisse ce pauvre buisson tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait lui, plaisanta Kido.

Le regard au bord des larmes qui lui répondit le scotcha. Voir Akio aussi vulnérable le secouait plus qu'il n'aurai voulu que ce soit le cas. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du torse de l'autre et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sourire, peu importe pourquoi Kido avait fait ça, il aimait sentir les lèvres chaudes et rugueuses contre les siennes. Leurs langues se mélangèrent bientôt, prisent dans l'excès de fougue de leurs propriétaires. Yuuto prit vite l'avantage. Fudo verrait qui est le mâle alpha dans leur couple. Son dos rencontra la poutre qui tenait l'avant toit pendant qu'il perdait ses mains et sa frustration dans les cheveux châtains.

-Il se passe quoi ? Chuchota Kido complètement perdu.

-A toi de me dire, répliqua malicieusement le brun.

Le baiser avait pris fin mais aucun des deux ne pensait à recommencer. Ils se regardaient, se scrutaient, toujours collés et sans envie de se lâcher. Fudo n'était pas à l'aise, soumis entre le châtain et la poutre. Il voulait superviser, contrôler et gagner. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt de Kido.

-C'est quoi le problème avec ton père ?

-Putain tu me les brises. Tu veux pas la fermer et m'embrasser plutôt que de m'emmerder.

Kido sourit et l'embrassa avec force avant de le pousser dans la pelouse. L'autre tomba à la renverse et le fixa, éberlué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre pouvait être aussi taquin. Ce dernier c'était d'ailleurs assis sur lui en faisant le plus attention possible à ne pas lui faire mal mais en mettant tout de même assez de force pour garder le contrôle totale. Une lutte enfantine s'engagea alors, elle se finit lorsque, en plus de dominer son tronc, Kido contrôla aussi ses mains qui était maintenu au dessus de sa tête.

-On va faire un marché, je t'embrasse à chaque fois que tu réponds à ma question d'une manière que je juge correcte.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix non ? Je ne peux même plus bouger.

-Exact, se moqua Kido. Pour commencer, ton père t'a fait quoi ?

Fudo resta muet, complètement. Un regard mauvais lui répondu. Un blanc de plusieurs dizaine de secondes se fit entre eux. Comme aucun ne céda, Fudo souffla et laissa échapper sa réponse.

-C'est un faible. Un crétin de faible. Il nous a lâché. Maintenant je veux mon bisou.

Le châtain se pencha et colla à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un sourire moqueur. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur malgré une énorme envie de plus de contact. La porte claqua. Luna sorti en les regardant, des étoiles scintillantes de milles feux dans ses yeux.

-Vous êtes des amoureux ?

-Oui ! Répondit Fudo sans hésiter plus d'un quart de seconde.

Le chatain le fixa, interdit. La bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. Le brun avait menti mais il n'avait clairement pas la motivation pour donner une explication à leur fille, surtout une qui puisse la satisfaire. Il se tourna donc vers Kido et lui sourit, moqueur et demanda avec un clin d'œil.

-J'ai bien répondu ? Je peux avoir mon bisou ?

Il l'embrassa et se leva pour retourner à table, emmenant Luna avec lui.

/

Enfin un peu de couple dans cette romance, Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une fic Family quand même

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir


	6. Chapter 6

Avec une semaine de retard ( j'en suis vraiment désolé mais je n'avais clairement pas le temps la semaine dernière) Voilà la suite! mais pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait plus long et il y a un début de lemon

pour répondre à ta question Guess: Cette fiction n'est pas de moi je n'ai donc pas le pouvoir de la finir, vraiment désolé.

/

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé sans anicroche au plus grand bonheur de la mère du brun qui profitait d'un premier vrai noël depuis des années. Garder cette famille pendant ses vieux jours serait un rêve pour elle, Luna courait partout autour de la table attendant impatiemment l'heure fatidique que beaucoup attendent en ce jour spécial. Haruna la regardait d'un air indéfinissable, à mi chemin entre l'envie maternelle et l'amusement, elle n'écoutait même plus ce que son frère lui disait. Tachimukai aussi regardait la petite avec envie. Ces regards n'échappèrent pas à l'analyse perpétuelle que fait Akio sur ses invités.

-C'est quand que tu te transformes en baleine Haruna ? Se moqua Fudou.

Des regards noirs accueillirent sa question, mais bizarrement ils n'étaient pas de la principale concernée mais de son copain et de son frère. Cette dernière souriait plutôt, ayant très bien comprit le sous entendu.

-On y travaille, sourit Haruna d'un air taquin.

-Je me passerais bien des détails Haru.

-Espèce de coincé.

Elle lui tira la langue et laissa un regard complice à son petit ami qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Akio rit, le caractère de la jeune fille était vraiment hilarant, elle changeait tout le temps un coup blanc un coup noir, comme un échiquier. Elle aussi devait jouer une perpétuelle partie d'échec contre la vie pour tout gérer. Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait choisi un homme comme Tachimukai plutôt que Sakuma ou Seiji. Tachimukai ne jouait jamais, il n'était pas doué pour ça.

Un paquet bleu clair à flocon passa dans le chant de vision du brun. Il était rempli de rectangle plus ou moins épais empilés dans l'autre croissant. Deux petites mains pâles le tendait vers lui, il le prit et lu le nom sur l'étiquette.

-Il est pour toi celui là, tu peux l'ouvrir. Mais vas faire un bisou à Yuuto avant !

La petite se précipita sur son papa et lui sauta au cou. Elle colla ses lèvres sur la joue piquante et commença à arracher le papier en s'émerveillant. Trois livres pour enfant s'étalaient devant elle. La mère du brun les ramassa et les posa sur la table en souriant.

-Va chercher les autres cadeaux que le père noël a apporté avant de jouer avec les premiers.

Retour sous le sapin pour reprendre tout les paquets, elle lut mentalement chaque nom avant d'apporter les paquets à leur propriétaire. Chacun en avait un, à part Luna qui en avait une dizaine. La joie d'une grand mère qui sait qu'elle n'aura qu'une petite fille étant de gâtée au maximum cette dernière. Une poupée, des pulls, des bouteilles ainsi que d'autres cadeaux s'entassèrent sur la table accompagnés de leurs paquets déchirés. La petite était aux anges jouant avec tout à la fois sans jouer avec rien au final.

-Luna calme toi sinon tu ne pourras pas dormir cette nuit, sourit bienveillamment la plus âgée.

-Maman, c'est Noël, si elle dort pas ce n'est pas un drame.

-Et si elle tient de toi, lorsqu'elle ne dort pas elle est infecte et fait des caprices.

-Elle n'est pas notre fille elle ne peut pas tenir de nous.

Même si elle n'en montra rien, cette phrase blessa profondément Luna. Pour se venger, cette dernière snoba donc son père et resta coller à sa grand mère, préférant inconsciemment rester avec l'adulte qui l'assumait le plus à ses yeux. La nuit s'avançait et dehors plus aucune voiture ne circulait, le tic tac de l'horloge marquait chaque seconde que la fatigue gagnait sur la soirée. Haruna se leva et embrassa le front de la petite avant de dire bonsoir aux autres personnes présentes. Son concubin la suivit sans rien dire, les yeux légèrement dans le vague à cause de cette fameuse fatigue, qui avec son ami l'alcool, avait ravagé son cerveau.

-On va rentrer, annonça la fille en attrapant son sac. Kidou je compte sur toi pour ne pas oublier de venir mercredi prochain. Et avec tout le reste de ta petite famille.

-Je vais partir aussi, sourit la mère du brun. Luna peut venir dormir chez moi ? Ça ne te dérange pas Akio ?

-Prends la si ça t'amuse maman. Je passerais la chercher demain en début d'après midi.

Luna courut jusqu'à sa chambre, accompagné par Kido, pour faire son sac. Il était tard, mais Fudo avait d'autre plan que de simplement dormir. La châtain revint avec le sac et le tendit à sa « belle mère ». Il fit la bise à sa sœur et broya la main de son beau frère. Il finit par Luna, la serrant tendrement contre son cœur avec un gros bisous sur la tempe. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentit dans une vraie famille, avec toutes ses branches, ses bizarreries. Les gens partirent et laissèrent seuls Fudo et Kido. Ce dernier rangeait la table, jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe entre deux boutons de sa chemise, un sourire lui échappa.

-Aide moi à ranger et on ira jouer après.

-Sinon je te prends sur la table dans la vaisselle sale et on verra demain pour nettoyer.

La main sous sa chemise se balada sur ses abdos, le corps de l'autre se colla au maximum au sien pendant que ses lèvres lui butinaient le cou. Kido perdit sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre, profitant des attentions du brun sans pour autant avoir l'intention de le laisser dominer. L'autre main passa aussi devant et déboutonna rapidement le reste de la chemise. C'était doux, c'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait lorsque Fudo plaqua son torse sur la table. Le dominé se redressa et se tourna vers son assaillant avant d'inverser les rôles. Fudo se trouva assis sur la table, entre deux assiettes et assis sur une cuillère sale qui allait laisser une marque sur ses fesses.

Les deux chemises atterrirent par terre, et la lutte s'engagea pour savoir qui dominerait les ébats. Kido s'attaqua alors au pantalon du brun, se battant assez maladroitement avec la ceinture qui voulait décidément aider son propriétaire. Ce dernier caressait le torse de l'autre et sans s'embarrasser du pantalon passa sa main dans le caleçon du châtain.

-Fudo.

Le ton était sans appel, catégorique comme lorsqu'on interdit un jeu à un enfant. Et Fudo était un enfant au fond de lui. Lorsqu'on lui refuse un jouet il le veut absolument, quitte à désobéir pour l'obtenir. C'est pourquoi il prit son jouet et mordit doucement la clavicule du châtain pour y laisser une marque d'amour. Un gémissement échappa au propriétaire du jouet. Fudo était doué, mais lui plus. Il attrapa les poignets du brun et l'allongea sur la table. Son dos se posa dans les paquets déchirés et sur le pull qu'Haruna avait offert à son frère.

-Coopère et tout va bien se passer.

-Ta chambre ou ma chambre ? Vu que mossieur ne semble pas chaud pour l'exotisme, Railla Akio.

-Ta chambre, mais j'ai pas précisé ton lit.

Une lueur passa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Fudo attrape violemment les lèvres de Kido pour la mordre assez violemment, provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de la victime. Cette dernière prit donc les devants et leva son compagnon de la table, le poussant d'une manière plus que chaotique vers le futur lieu du crime. La porte claqua.

/

Le lendemain, Fudo se réveilla, une douleur dans le bas du dos et un léger regret au cœur. La nuit avait été bonne, intense et fatigante mais la douleur lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu, qu'il avait laissé le châtain gagner. Il détestait perdre, et plus que tout perdre le contrôle, mais hier lorsque les lunettes étaient tombées, une vague floue avait emporté son esprit. Un ouragan avait ravagé son ventre et sa volonté avait juste laissé le total contrôle aux yeux rouges. Mais il regrettait maintenant. Il regarda la table en désordre. Il ramassa le linge sale abandonné la veille et commença à ranger la table. Tâche qu'il détestait par dessus tout mais obligatoire s'il voulait prendre son petit déjeuné. Devant le café, un sentiment étrange le prit, il en fit un second, au lait, goût qu'il détestait mais que le coach semblait particulièrement apprécier.

Kidou se réveilla, un sentiment de bien être au creux du ventre et l'esprit encore cotonneux de sommeil et de chaleur. Il tourna la tête vers là où, à priori, devrait se trouver le brun, mais il était seul dans ce grand lit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans le vide. La chaleur dans son ventre lui rappelait les meilleurs jours de sa relation avec Ivan, lorsque ce dernier lui apportait le petit déjeuné au lit et parlait avec lui. Le coach se donna une gifle mentale et se leva, enfilant un caleçon vite fait. Il en ramassa un autre. Il entra dans la cuisine et enlaça l'homme dos à lui. Son nez trouva sa nuque et l'odeur de sueur attaqua ses sensations.

-Je t'ai apporté un caleçon.

-Je t'ai fait du café.

C'était tellement absurde, aux yeux des deux, de tenir une conversation aussi dénuée de sens alors que paradoxalement leurs esprits tournés à plein régime dans un but indéfinissable. Un léger malaise prit Akio alors que Kidou ne bougeait pas, toujours occupé à profiter de la nuque du brun. Ce dernier prit pour excuse de mettre le caleçon pour se soustraire à l'étreinte qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Merci pour le café.

Yuuto embrassa l'autre avant de boire son café, laissant Fudou surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tant de familiarité après seulement une nuit et il se rendit compte qu'Haruna ne disait que la stricte vérité lorsqu'elle disait que son frère s'attachait beaucoup trop vite au gens.

-Tu sais qu'entre nous il n'y a que... du physique et Luna, tenta de s'expliquer Akio. Hier j'étais un peu bourré, c'est pour ça que j'ai joué le jeu devant Luna mais te fais pas d'illusion.

La phrase était à peine finie que Kido avait tourné les talons et était parti s'habiller avant de sortir. Si Akio était devin, il aurait su que le cœur du châtain venait de tomber, pas se briser, juste tomber. Mais ça faisait quand même très mal. Le brun le regarda sans comprendre et soupira devant « l'attitude stupide » de l'autre. Yuuto était partie en voiture et il se retrouvait seul pour tout ranger et aller chercher Luna chez sa mère.

Il s'occupa de tout et finit par aller chercher la petite. La journée avait été plus que longue pour Akio, Kidou l'inquiétait à ne toujours pas réapparaître, il avait boitillé la majeure partie de la journée, Luna ne voulait pas obéir, il était presque minuit et ses nerfs allaient certainement lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il prit une bière avant de retourner parlementer. Depuis son retour à la maison Luna ne lui avait pas porté la moindre attention, elle ne l'écoutait pas, ne le regardait pas. Pour autant il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre elle puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas. Il bu une gorgée et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Va te laver les dents ! Je ne me répéterais pas!Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais je te conseille de cesser immédiatement si tu ne veux pas être punie !

Il aurait tout donner pour ne pas être seule face à elle, mais Kidou ne semblait pas vouloir réapparaître. Il céda et porta la petite en sac pour l'emmener de force dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que la petite se débatte avec une force inouïe pour un corps aussi frêle. Elle hurlait, tapait des pieds et des bras dans le vide. C'est ce moment que choisit Kidou pour rentrer, sans pour autant prendre garde à la scène.

-Luna, au lit ! Maintenant !

Elle fixa son papa, interdite et choquée autant par son ton que par son odeur. Il sentait l'alcool, très fort. Fudo aussi ne semblait pas en revenir puisqu'il lâcha le petit corps qui déguerpi aussi vite que possible vers sa chambre. Elle s'enferma et se blotti sous sa couette serrant de toute ses forces son lapin. Ce dernier, s'il avait pu parler lui aurait dit ce qu'il disait le plus souvent à son ancien maître. Que ça n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise nuit à passer et que demain tout serai oublié. Mais un doudou ça ne parle pas, il se contenta donc de lui partager sa douceur.

Dans la cuisine la douceur était loin. Kidou voulait tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain mais Fudo l'en empêchait, prêt à le foutre à la porte au moindre faux mouvement.

-Laisse moi pass...

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans sa bouche, sans possibilité de ressortir un jour. Il repoussa le brun et avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, obligé de se tenir aux murs pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il faisait pitié, ça aurait presque attendri l'autre s'il n'y avait pas une enfant dans l'histoire. Mais son estomac hurlait

-Gerbe et va te coucher pauvre con.

-je t'emmerde connard ! Fout moi la paix et casse toi de chez moi !

-Ok ! Mais j'emmène Lola.

Ce n'était pas un lapsus, il voulait faire mal, arracher le cœur du coach pour le réduire en miette, puis brûler les miettes. Parce que c'est marrant de brûler les miettes. Dans tout les cas il avait fait mouche, Kidou le regardait, il le sentait, et une larme coula de derrière les verres teintés.

-Le plus con c'est que mon vrai copain doit m'attendre à la maison, il sera ravi de l'accueillir.

Il jouait avec le feu, le meilleur moyen de brûler les miettes, ou lui même.

-Et comme tu ne sais pas où j'habite tu ne la reverras jamais. Tu redeviendras seul et sans autre famille que ta sœur qui se fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

La larme avait été rejointe par ses sœurs sur les joues pâles.

-En même temps qui peut se soucier de toi ? Tu ne mérites pas une famille.

Il comprit vite qu'il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin mais il continua. Même quand Kidou cessa de pleurer, de bouger, de respirer même. Un uppercut bien placé lui aurait fait moins mal. Les mots avaient coupé sa respiration et il s'effondra sur le carrelage. Les sanglots reprirent plus violents et sa respiration reprit à un rythme effréné. Dans son lit Luna pleurait aussi, puis elle se souvient de ce qu'Endou lui avait dit, qu'elle devait l'appeler si il y avait un vrai problème. Prenant son courage à deux main, tout en gardant le lapin dans sa main gauche elle se faufila dans le couloir et pria pour trouver le portable de Fudou sur la table basse. Il y était, elle se blottit alors derrière le canapé et appuya sur la touche appel, sans prendre garde à l'heure. Les traditionnelles tonalités lui semblèrent prendre des heures. Elle entendait son père pleurer dans son dos. Elle pria son lapin de faire quelque chose contre son peur mais se dernier refusa de bouger. On décrocha enfin. Une voix masculine.

-Oui allô ?

Ce n'était pas Endou.

-Shuuya ! Passe mon téléphone ! Pesta le propriétaire du téléphone en écho.

-C'est un canular il n'y a personne qui répond de toute façon.

Un « merde c'est Luna » se fit entendre en fond et on raccrocha. Luna se recroquevilla, priant bob l'éponge pour qu'Endou vienne et l'emmène loin. Les minutes défilèrent en prenant leur temps au maximum, comme si elles souhaitaient par dessus tout faire souffrir la petite fille. Mais elle ne purent rien, même les minutes sont rattrapées par le temps. On sonna. Les deux adultes n'entendirent même pas, la personne entra donc. Le nouveau venu entendit les pleurs du coach, et Fudou qui continuait à lui dire des horreurs, et il se maudit d'avoir écouté sa femme, d'avoir mis une enfant entre eux. L'enfant en question venait de lui sauter dans les bras et d'en tomber puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer son étreinte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, je t'emmène avec moi.

Il la ramassa, avec la peluche, et partit sans même aller voir dans la salle de bain, et sans que personne n'en sorte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

/

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère que vous avez apprécier le "un pas en avant, trois en arrière" Surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.

J'aurai besoin de votre avis sur autre chose, pour ma prochaine fic je vous laisse le choix, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préféreriez: un Kidoux Fubuki, Kidou/ Goengi, ( oui j'adore Kidou) ou quelque chose de beaucoup plus random sans couple particulier


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour le monde! Voilà la suite en temps et en heure!

/

Depuis ce soir catastrophique Luna dormait chez Endou. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, c'était différent de chez ses papas. Personne ne préparait ses affaires la vielle, personne n'essayait de la faire parler, ou ne parlait avec elle. Parler sans réponse n'est jamais agréable mais elle écoutait. Endou n'était pas souvent là et Natsumi ne la supportait pas dans ses pattes. Elle parlait donc à son doudou, tard le soir pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. Elle voulait rentrer, mais personne n'était venu la chercher, sa preuve à elle qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas temps que ça.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'ils harcelaient Endou pour la ravoir auprès d'eux. Ils voulaient leur bébé, même si l'ex-capitaine leur avait ordonné de réparer les pots cassés entre eux avant. Ils avaient essayé mais Kidou ne semblaient pas pouvoir pardonner, il voulait mais ne pouvait pas. Il voulait lui pardonner autant pour Luna que pour lui. Il voulait son bébé, son ange à lui, mais aussi Fudou. Kidou se leva, décidé une fois de plus à retourner chez Endou pour récupérer Luna.

-Fudou ! Viens avec moi.

-On a déjà essayé ! Endou ne compte pas nous la rendre !

-Je veux la récupérer ! Il ne peut pas la garder aussi longtemps ! Pis on doit lui manquer aussi ! C'est cruel !

Il tournait en rond devant son colocataire, cherchant un moyen d'avoir sa princesse près de lui. Les yeux bleus le suivaient dans chacun de ses mouvements, il s'inquiétait lui aussi, pour son compagnon qui ne mangeait presque plus et pour la petite dont il ne savait que ce qu'Endou voulait bien leur dire. Et il savait que ce n'était pas avec la cuisine de Natsumi qu'elle allait rester en bonne santé. Il se leva aussi et mit ses chaussures en regardant Kidou faire de même. Pour la troisième fois en quatre jours ils allèrent toquer chez Endou. Natsumi leur ouvrit vêtue assez court et mise en valeur au maximum. Elle soupira en voyant les deux hommes. Elle en avait marre de les voir, de Luna et de sa vie de couple aussi.

-Endou n'est pas là. Il rentrera vers minuit ! Arrêtez de venir chez moi.

-Rends nous Luna et on reviendra plus, promit le châtain.

-Endou va me faire une scène si je vous la rends.

-On s'en fout ! On veut juste Luna , râla Fudo. Tu nous la rends et on te laisse retourner à ta vie de femme au foyer infidèle.

La châtain le fixa, vexée et interdite. Mais ils s'en fichaient, une petite tête brune venait de pointer le bout de son nez par la porte. Le châtain bouscula sans vraiment le vouloir la femme et attrapa la petite sous les bras pour la porter et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il la serrait fort et tenait en son fort intérieure à ne plus la lâcher. Pourtant elle ne rendait ni son étreinte ni ses bisous, elle boudait.

-On rentre à la maison princesse.

Il la posa sur sa hanche et alla chercher le doudou, ainsi que les habits qu'Endou était venu chercher le lendemain de la soirée pour elle.

-Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle, remercia Kidou.

-De rien et au revoir, répondit froidement Natsumi pressée de les faire partir.

Fudou voulut alors porter sa fille, qui refusa catégoriquement de quitter les bras de l'autre. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas dans l'optique de la lâcher. Vexé il abandonna et entra dans la voiture pour conduire. Pas un mot durant le trajet, pourtant Fudou ne passa pas par la route habituelle, ne voulant pas rentrer à la maison et préférant de loin rejoindre un parc de jeu. Kidou sorti et profita de l'air frai.

-Viens avec nous Luna ! On va jouer au foot ! Tu sais y jouer ? Sourit Kidou.

-Tout le monde sait jouer au foot, rit Fudou.

La petite ne savait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle hocha la tête en priant pour comprendre vite et que son ignorance ne soit pas mise aux yeux des deux hommes qu'elle estimait le plus. Un ballon fût sorti du coffre et les adultes commencèrent à se faire des passes. Aillant vu Yuuto prendre le ballon dans ses mains elle crut bon de le prendre lorsqu'on le lui passa doucement.

-Tu veux être gardienne ? Questionna Akio. Très bien !

Il retira sa veste et la posa au sol, Kidou fit de même, créant des cages improvisées. La petite était perdue elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle shoota vers son père, enfin c'était l'objectif. Fudou rit, légèrement moqueur, ce qui n'échappa pas à personne. Luna bouda, vexée qu'on se moque d'elle de la sorte.

-Le prend pas mal princesse !

Le châtain se pencha et posa la petite sur son épaule, tournant et la taquinant, sous le regard jaloux de Fudou. Ce dernier s'approcha pour prendre la petite qui refusa catégoriquement ses bras. L'autre dût donc continuer de jouer avec sa fille pour dissiper le malaise. Ce dernier subsista malgré tout. Le brun regretta immédiatement d'être venu ici, d'avoir essayer d'être un bon père, il était définitivement pire que son propre père. Kido sentait ce débat dan le cœur de l'autre. Il était bientôt 20 heure, et demain il y avait école.

-Tout le monde dans la voiture ! Annonça le plus raisonnable.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient chez eux, préparant le coucher, elle au bain les deux adultes préparant le repas. Fudou cuisinait décidément très bien, au grand plaisir de Kidou qui n'était définitivement pas capable de cuisiner quelque chose de bon, mangeable qualifié plus ce qu'il cuisinait. Elle le rejoignit emmitouflée dans un pull en coton de Kidou, elle l'avait prit sans demander préméditant une vengeance morale. Des choux de Bruxelles attendaient la petite dans son assiette, les deux autre aussi en avaient mais eux étaient déjà à table.

-A table Luna ! Dépêche toi comme ça je viendrais te lire une histoire avant de dormir.

Ni une ni deux, elle était à table presque aussitôt après. Elle fit un peu la moue devant le légume mais finit par le mettre dans sa bouche sans rechigner. Le repas fut calme, trop calme, Fudou alluma donc la télévision pour combler le vide. Une voix connu est à l'écran, un animateur télé parle de la Russie, de Poutine et aspire l'attention des grands sous les regards perdus de Luna. Bientôt Luna sauta de sa place et courra dans sa chambre chercher le livre commencé avant son séjour chez Endou. Sans vraiment le vouloir, mais pour rapprocher les deux autres membres de la famille, il pensa à faire venir Fudou lors de l'histoire.

-Va au lit j'arrive. Tu veux venir ? proposa t'il au brun après le départ de Luna.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, et me prend pas en pitié.

La tension monta d'un coup et pour éviter un nouveau débordement il alla rejoindre la fillette qui attendait, impatiente, assise sur son lit. Il l'allongea et remit la couette par dessus elle, collant le doudou contre l'oreiller. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il ne tenait pas dans le lit. Ses jambes dépassaient beaucoup du lit malgré tout il commença à lire. Après une quinzaine de musique il se coupa et posa le livre, pas que la petite dorme, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux lavandes.

-Il va falloir que tu me parles. C'est quoi le problème avec papa ?

La bouche resta fermée, les yeux expressifs mais qui ne disent pas tout. Il l'encouragea du regard mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, cherchant à se soustraire à la question. Une large main se posa dans son dos, remontant et redescendant contre le dos frêle dans un geste rassurant.

-Tu sais, je suis pas un père parfait mais je suis à l'écoute, et je veux que tout ça s'améliore. Et pour ça tu dois me dire ce qu'il ne va pas pour que je puisse changer.

Les yeux lavandes fixaient le torse hâlé, sans trop savoir si parler était la meilleure solution. Le mouvement doux et répétitif l'apaisait vraiment, l'odeur suave de l'adulte aussi. Elle se décida à parler, après tout lui était gentil et ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal. Du moins elle l'espérait.

-Il veut pas de moi.

Ça sonna comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du châtain. Il détestait déjà cette phrase, qu'il savait fausse mais qui avait été dite d'une manière qui y faisait presque croire. Il prit le doudou et le mit entre lui et elle, attirant intentionnellement son attention sur le morceau de chiffon.

-Tu sais les doudous et les objets fétiches sont très précieux pour les gens, sourit Kidou. Ce nounours, avant d'être le tien, était à Akio. Lorsqu'on était ami au lycée, ce lapin nous regardait dormir la nuit ou jouer aux jeux vidéos, il n'avait jamais bougé du bureau avant que tu le prennes. Une fois pour me moquer, je l'ai pris et je l'ai caché. Akio m'a hurlé dessus que personne ne devait y toucher, qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est dans ton lit qu'il dort, c'est toi qui le traîne partout pour te protéger, alors que moi je n'ai jamais eu le droit. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Il t'aime énormément, tu es dans le top deux de ses priorités avec sa maman. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Et si jamais un jour tu as à nouveau un doute, parles m'en mais regardes aussi votre doudou.

-Et toi tu as un objet fétiche ?

Un doux sourire échappa à Kidou au souvenir de sa cape. Il la gardait précieusement, toujours pliée et repassée entre deux chemises.

-Oui. Une cape je te la montrerais demain si t'es sage, sourit il. Tu veux que je demande à Akio de venir te faire un bisou ?

-Oui. Si il veut.

Il sortit du lit et posa ses lèvres sur son front en chuchotant un bonne nuit plein de tendresse avant de partir. Il rejoignit l'autre au salon et lui fit signe d'aller dans la chambre de sa fille. Le brun ne bougea pas, vexé d'être relégué au dernier plan dans sa propre famille. La main, qui avait quitté le dos de la fillette, tomba sur l'épaule du brun pour le pousser or du canapé. Ce dernier maugréa et rejoignit la chambre d'enfant pendant que Kido allumait son ordinateur.

Il entra dans la chambre sans toquer et s'assit dans le lit près de la petite qui imitait encore une fois le sommeil. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux foncés.

-Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves.

Il embrassa la tempe de la fillette, remit les cheveux en place, ainsi que la couette. Mais elle tendit ses bras fins vers lui avec au bout le doudou.

-Lui aussi veut un bisou et un câlin.

Caleb prit le lapin, l'embrassa d'une manière maladroite, il n'avait plus 6 ans, il n'avait donc plus l'habitude de serrer de petits objets contre lui. Mais il fit comme il pouvait pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Cette dernière eût elle aussi droit à son câlin, beaucoup moins maladroit. Mais il commençait à vraiment se faire tard pour l'enfant, elle bailla et Fudou comprit que l'heure de dormir était largement passée. Il reborda pour la énième fois le petit corps, alluma la veilleuse en forme de flamme et sortit en fermant bien la porte. À peine quelques minutes plus tard elle dormait à points fermés, c'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas un verre se fracasser au sol.

Dans le salon, Kidou s'était servi un verre de rouge, ainsi qu'un pour Fudo. C'était juste pour se détendre devant la montagne de travail qu'il avait en retard. Lorsqu'il arriva Fudo sourit et s'installa dans le fauteuil, laissant la deuxième place dans le canapé libre. Il prit le verre et détaillant le châtain au travers du verre. Il travaillait, les yeux apparemment rivés sur l'écran et ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans une profonde réflexion. Pour rire, et parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il s'approcha du coach et ferma l'ordi d'un geste plutôt brusque qui fit sursauter le châtain. Ce dernier lâcha son verre qui alla s'écraser sur le carrelage. Le vin rouge s'étala, se répandit calmement alors que Kidou soupirait.

-Quoi ? J'ai du travail.

-T'as toujours du travail.

Un sourire leur échappa, Kidou avait comprit que l'autre voulait le remercier mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Il le sentait, mais ne rehaussa pas, se contentant d'aller chercher une éponge dans la cuisine pour nettoyer l'alcool sur le sol. Fudou en profita pour ouvrir et regarder les dossiers du coach. Vingt quatre pages étaient ouvertes, une par joueur de foot de la royal académie plus des dossiers de comptabilité incompréhensible.

-Mes dossiers sont privés, ils ne te concernent pas.

-Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. Je voulais te proposer de l'aide.

-Je pense pas que les dossiers compta de l'entreprise de mon père t'intéressent. Mais pour le foot si tu veux y en a maximum pour vingt minutes.

Il termina d'éponger et rangea le verre. Fudou posa son ordinateur personnel sur la table basse et prit les dossiers sur une clé pour travailler à son aise. Kido le regardait, mais il se ressaisit, un grand nombre de choses lui restaient à faire et il n'avait plus le temps pour tout faire. Ils travaillèrent une longue demie heure, qui se transforma en heure puis en une fin de soirée. Fudo finit par enregistrer et fermer son ordinateur, Kidou travaillait toujours, sans pose.

-Je me sens comme si j'étais ta secrétaire, ironisa Fudou. Un vrai Sakuma.

-Te moque pas de lui. C'est mon meilleur ami et un excellent collègue, je sais pas comment j'aurai fait s'il n'avait pas été là.

-Tu ne parles jamais de lui et tu ne le vois jamais en dehors du travail, tu parles d'un meilleur ami.

-Il a des jumeaux d'un an, son temps est tout sauf libre en dehors du travail, on mange ensemble le midi et il venait ici avant avec les petits. Mais Endou m'a fait comprendre que je devais pas faire rentrer trop de gens dans la vie de Luna.

-Invite le un de ses quatre. J'ai hâte de recommencer à le martyriser.

Kido soupira et éteint à son tour. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'il avait reprit après la dispute. Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble, au grand damne de Fudo qui commençait à se sentir seule dans sa chambre. Le châtain se mit en caleçon et se glissa dans sa couette, épuisé mais assez satisfait. Trois minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et un autre homme en caleçon est entré dans la chambre obscure. Le coach grogna et tourna son corps dans un angle le protégeant au mieux de la lumière pourtant faible. L'autre ouvrit la couette. Le froid s'insinua sous cette dernière, faisant encore râler l'autre qui ne pouvait pas se protéger contre cette agression là. Le froid fut bientôt remplacé par le chaud du corps collé au sien.

-merci Yuuto.

Le susnommé posa son bras en travers du torse de l'autre et enfonça son profil dans l'oreiller avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd. Le brun ne pouvait pas dormir, mais regarder le dos à côté se soulever et baisser à allure régulière le reposait. Il retira le bras et prit le dessus sur le corps endormi. Il l'avait laissé dominer une fois mais c'est lui le mâle alpha. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la tempe dans un dernier geste protecteur avant de lui aussi sombrer, apaisé par la respiration de l'homme qu'il aime.

/

Grosse accalmie pour cette petite famille que j'aime faire souffrir. N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça fait toujours très plaisir. A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonsoir les gens,

La suite en temps et en heure. Aujourd'hui petite révélation sur notre petite Luna, mais je n'en dis pas plus. bonne lecture pour savoir

/

Luna regardait le lapin pendu par l'oreille à une corde à linge. Elle attendait depuis plus d'une heure qu'il sèche. Sakuma venait le soir même mais elle voulait lui présenter doudou avant tout. Fudo l'avait comprit et avait fait en sorte de laver le doudou pour qu'il ne soit présentable le soir même. Allant jusqu'à élaborer une stratégie pour échapper à la honte que Sakuma sache qu'il possède un doudou. En attendant il cuisinait pour les adultes pendant que Kido faisait à manger pour les petits, la compote de légumes et de fruits étant des plats difficilement mauvais. La table était mise et dans quelques minutes ils n'attendraient plus que les invités. Kido respirait la joie de vivre de voir son filleul.

-Ils s'appellent comment ses deux mioches ?

-La fille c'est Leiko et le garçon c'est Rinji. Sa femme s'appelle Namika, résuma Kido.

-Une vraie petite famille parfaite, railla Fudou.

Un coup de hanche l'envoya contre le plan de travail, accompagné d'un léger sourire narquois du brun. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et terminèrent de préparer le repas. Luna arriva en courant dans la pièce, le doudou trempé dans la main. Ce dernier gouttait contre sa robe, au grand désespoir de Kido qui allait devoir la changer avant l'arrivée des invités.

-Luna vient ici ! On va rependre le lapin et te changer.

La petite s'assit en tailleur au milieu du couloir dans un geste boudeur, le lapin collait contre son torse. L'adulte sourit et la porta à bout de bras sans effort, au regret de Luna qui ne voulait pas bouger. Il posa la petite dans la chambre et lui sortit une robe propre. Il profita de inattention de la fillette pour lui prendre le doudou.

-Donne moi le...

-Le mot magique !

-si te plaît...

-Il est pas sec, tu l'auras ce soir pour aller au lit mais pas avant.

Il aida la petite à se changer et rependit la lapin plus haut, rendant toute tentative de la petite pour le récupérer inutile. La sonnette retentit dans la maison, Luna cessa immédiatement de bouder et partit très vite vers la porte d'entrer. Fudo était entrain d'ouvrir quand elle se cacha dans ses jambes pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Namika entra en première un transat pour bébé dans la main et une boîte de chocolats dans l'autre alors que son mari entrait avec l'autre transat et les affaires pour les bébés sur l'épaule.

-Salut Fudou. Content de te revoir.

-laisse tomber les courtoisies,trancha Fudo mais il continua avec un léger rire. Allez entre avec ta petite famille.

-Bonjour Yuuto, sourit Namika en posant le transat sur la il est où ton bébé ?

-Derrière toi.

Le bébé en question se cachait toujours dans les jambes de son père, pas pour qu'on ne la voit pas mais juste pour être en sécurité le temps d'analyser les nouveaux venus. Les deux transats l'intriguaient en particulier, elle n'en avait jamais eu et ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Un sourire lui échappa en voyant une petite bouille toute ronde et aux sclérotiques noires. Elle aimait déjà ce bébé, ils étaient pareils avec leurs différences oculaires. Elle regarda le second bébé, il était normal lui, des yeux de couleur ordinaire et une peau légèrement basanée faisaient de lui un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon. Mais elle préférait celui qui était comme elle.

Fudou se pencha également sur les deux transats et fit pleurer les bébés par sa simple présence. Ils semblaient détester le voir.

-Ils ne sont pas très sociaux en ce moment, ne le prends pas pour toi, soupira l'homme au cheveux bleus. Coucou Luna.

-Il est déjà grand ce bébé-là ! Tu as quel âge dis moi ? Sympathisa la femme.

-Elle n'est pas très bavarde, répondit Fudou après que la petite aie donné la réponse avec ses doigts. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Une bière s'il te plaît, sourit Jirou en sortant Leiko.

-Moi comme toujours Yuuto, sourit Namika avec un sourire complice.

Elle laissa Rinji à sa place, Luna s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds et joua tranquillement avec lui. Ça frappa Fudou, la petite jouait à 'coucou c'est moi' et lui faisait des grimaces au grand plaisir du petit qui riait aux éclats. Leiko faisait sa timide, gigotant contre le torse de son père sans apprécier l'attention des grands. Sakuma buvait sa bière, tout comme le brun, alors que les deux autres avaient préféré le vin.

-ça fait un moment que Rinji n'avait pas accepté d'être aussi proche d'un inconnu.

-J'ai l'habitude des bébés.

Toujours cette voix rauque, mais elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une voix de petite fille, au grand soulagement de ses pères qui craignaient qu'elle soit permanente. Un sourire éclatant éclairait le visage de la fille aux cheveux noirs depuis qu'elle était en contact avec les bébés, un pur régal pour ses parents. Le dîner se passa bien, Fudou découvrit un Jirou avec plus de répondant que lors de leur enfance. Il était donc plus intéressant et sa femme était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, alternant les phases sérieuses et les fous rires avec Kidou. Le brun en était d'ailleurs assez jaloux. De quel droit se permettait elle être aussi proche du châtain ?

-Il se fait tard on devrait rentrer, annonça la femme. Merci d'avoir fait à manger pour les petits et de nous avoir invité !

Le père alla chercher ses jumeaux dans la chambre partiellement inoccupée, ces dernier dormaient à poing fermé depuis plusieurs heures, tout comme Luna qui c'était endormie dans le canapé. Après les derniers paroles d'usages et le départ des invités Fudou bailla en fixant la table, se rappelant de la soirée de Noël. Kidou souleva doucement la fillette pour la mettre au lit sans la réveiller tandis que son brun débarrassait la table en ronchonnant. L'autre revint pour l'aider mais se perdit dans la contemplation de l'autre homme, en particulier ses fesses. Lui aussi se rappelait de la nuit de Noël et il mentirait si il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Mais d'un autre côté le lendemain aussi lui restait et lui laissait un arrière goût amer.

-Bonne nuit Akio !

-Tu m'aides pas à ranger tête de mouche ?

-Comme c'est si gentiment demandé, non.

Il partit donc vite, avant qu'un regard indéfinissable de son colocataire le fasse changer d'avis. Il devait se mettre d'accord sur leur relation. Oui lui tout seul, en effet, Fudou semblait quand à lui être parfaitement au point avec lui même sur ce point, au grand damne de Kidou qui aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir une simple chance avec le beau brun.

/

ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils en parlaient, qu'ils avançaient, reculaient et tournaient en rond. Ils voulaient savoir, mais pas trop en même temps, c'était nécessaire mais ça pouvait tout changer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui ils allaient se lancer. Kido attendait dans la voiture que les deux autres s'installent pour aller chez Endou, presque prêt à poser la question. La voiture bougea lorsque l'autre adulte s'assit enfin à côté de lui.

-Aller go, roule poupoule, lança le nouvel arrivant.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de l'arrière de la voiture.

-Rappelle moi une seule fois comme ça et je te descends sur place, tu iras à pieds !

-Ok ok, capitula l'autre.

Ils partirent enfin, avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard, c'était déjà un bon score, décidément un enfant, même assez grand, sa change une vie et les habitudes.

-Endou sait que Natsumi le trompe ou il est encore plein des illusions du mariage ? Questionna Fudou.

-C'est elle qui est tombée de haut quand elle a perdu toutes ses illusions sur... hésita Kidou. Ses préférences dans la vie.

-Le foot avant tout ?

-Shuuya avant tout, rit Kidou. Ils sont pas ensemble, ne te méprend pas. Mais ça fait un moment qu'ils ont dépassé le stade de l'amitié … Normale et saine.

-Quand z'ai appelé Endou, c'est un autre monsieur qui a répondu. C'est lui Shuuya ?

-J'en sais rien princesse mais n'y fait pas référence devant Natsumi, soupira Kido.

-Réfécenre ?

-Tu n'en parles pas c'est tout, expliqua le brun.

La petite hocha la tête et recommença à jouer avec son doudou alors que Kido repensait à la relation entre ses deux amis. C'était vraiment étrange, il s'était plusieurs fois posé des questions mais au final comme aucun des deux ne voulait répondre, il a abandonné. La petite famille arriva enfin à destination, Endou les attendait devant la porte, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Salut Yuuto ! Coucou Luna ! Il s'arrêta là.

-Et moi je sens la merde ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, jusqu'à ce que Luna tende les bras vers lui pour lui donnait un câlin de réconfort. Câlin qu'il accepta volontiers, il ne se sentait clairement pas le bien venu mais il comptait pourtant bien s'imposer. Le dîner se passai bien, malgré une ambiance franchement pas très accueillante. Nelly semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici, Fudou ne semblait pas vraiment être à sa place non plus, seul Momaru et Yuuto parlaient. La nourriture était mauvaise, comme toujours chez Natsumi. Aux alentours du dessert le châtain posa enfin la question qui le taraudait.

-Luna vient d'où ?

Endou le dévisagea, clairement pas dans l'optique de devoir répondre à cette question. Luna aussi leva la tête, consciente que la question la concernait.

-Tu l'as. Pourquoi tu poses des questions ?

-Justement parce qu'on l'a, râla Fudou. Ça t'échappe peut être mais c'est notre fille et on veut tout savoir d'elle.

-On l'a trouvé dans un entrepôt du cinquième secteur, expliqua Endou. Avec 17 autres gamines, ils comptaient les entraîner dès leur plus jeune âge pour en faire des hypers joueurs. On a retrouvé les parents de tout les autres mais on a pas trouvé les siens !

Un doute traversa Fudo sur les capacités de l'ex capitaine à faire preuve de tract, ou tout simplement d'intelligence. Il avait dû voir que Kido avait maintenant une carnation proche de la sienne, ce qui ne lui était pas du tout naturel, et un petit air ahuris, ce qui ne lui était pas plus familier. Mais le châtain ne disait plus rien alors que la dernière phrase d'Endou venait de l'achever.

-Mais on cherche encore ne vous en faîtes pas !

Cette phrase avait aussi secouait Fudou, il l'avouai volontiers, Luna était maintenant leur fille, et il était acquis pour eux qu'elle le resterai indéfiniment. Mais si Endou cherchait encore les parents de la petite, c'est qu'il comptait la leur rendre et ceci était inimaginable pour eux. Au bout de la table, assise sur deux annuaires et un dictionnaire pour être à la bonne taille, Luna aussi avait changé de couleur, optant plus pour le vert. Elle refusait de partir de chez ses papas, ça fait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'elle y vivait et c'était mieux que partout ailleurs à ses yeux.

-Tu veux dire que... Kido choisit ses mots avec soin par peur de la réponse. Si vous les retrouvez on devra leur redonner Luna ?

-Ba oui ! Kabeyama ne te l'avait pas dit dès le début ?

-Tu le savais ? Demanda Kido à son compagnon.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'emporta ce dernier.

Luna tressaillit et mangea sas rien demander, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle aussi avait peur de la réapparition de ses parents, elle avait vécu un an au cinquième secteur mais elle se souvenait de ses parents toujours absents, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Mais la réaction de ses pères lui faisait vraiment plaisir, elle était au moins sûr qu'il voulait la garder. Endou dût enfin sentir sa bourde puisqu'il se tût et mangea sa glace.

En rentrant, Kido se glissa sous la douche, besoin d'une douche pour oublier, réfléchir, se détendre et éviter l'implosion. Si il devait rendre un second enfant c'était la fin de sa santé mentale, il le savait, c'était impossible autrement. Surtout si, de surcroît, il devait aussi recommencer à vivre seul, la présence de l'ironie personnifié n'était pas la plus drôle mais il s'était plus qu'attaché au brun. Brun qui venait d'ailleurs d'entrée dans la salle de bain et de s'asseoir par terre, adossé au mur.

-La petite est couché, annonça t'il.

Aucune parole ne lui répondit il leva donc la tête vers le châtain qui profitait de l'eau chaude. Un sourire mauvais lui vint aux lèvres, il se leva et défit sa ceinture et ses chaussures. Son t-shirt et son pantalon trouvèrent aussi très vite le chemin vers le sol. Le châtain réfléchissait d'ailleurs trop pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Il manqua donc de peu de se fêler le crâne en glissant sous la surprise des deux mains se glissant sur ses hanches. Il tourna vite la tête vers l'intrus qui lui souriait, goguenard.

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Je me montre spontané et câlin.

Les deux baladeuses montèrent contre ses omoplates et commencèrent un massage dont le coach avait bien besoin.

-T'es en manque ? Soupira la châtain.

-Pas spécialement, mais t'es tellement appétissant en Adam que j'ai pas résisté.

Un gémissement de bien être lui échappa à cause du massage, décidément le brun était doué avec ses mains. Ce brun qui se torturait autant l'esprit que Kido sans vraiment l'avouer.

-On va gardé Luna hein ? Questionna t'il enfin.

-Je... je voudrais plus que tout la garder, pleura à moitié Kido. Mais...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Si elle veut retourner avec ses vrais parents... Je la laisserais faire pour son bonheur.

-Moi je la séquestre dans la cave jusqu'à l'apparition du syndrome de Stockholm.

Il rit de bon cœur, tout comme l'autre homme. L'ambiance se détendit, l'eau chaude aidait, tout comme les mains du brun et l'alcool bu pendant la soirée. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, plus vicieuses. Kido se risqua dans un baiser, pas doux, pas dur. Juste un baiser qui s'enflamma et dérapa en faveur de Fudo.

/

Oui toujours pas de vrai lemon, il n'y en aura surement pas dans cette fiction Pour le reste j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'espère avoir quelques reviews pour savoir votre avis sur cette fiction

A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour oui je sais il a pas mal d'avance mais je le poste aujourd'hui car c'est un jour un peu spéciale tout comme ce chapitre est un peu spéciale car c'est le dernier vrai chapitre, en vrai c'est le dernier, le prochain étant juste un flaschback de Luna

Voilà ça arrive à sa fin. profitez bien !

black Art: Merci merci ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir de savoir que j'ai une lectrice qui me ressemble mais par contre t'arrive à la fin c'est con mais merci infiniment!

/

Fudo tournait en rond et, depuis maintenant une semaine, il était imbuvable, ironique, mesquin. C'était sa manière à lui d'extérioriser les doutes qui logeait dans son esprit. Il faisait toujours comme ça pour attirer l'attention de ses proches et que ces derniers posent des questions. Mais cette techniques ne semblait pas porter ses fruits dans sa famille actuelle, Luna le boudait de plus en plus souvent et Kido le fusillait du regard après chaque remarque. Il soupira et se décida enfin à en parler, voyant que l'échéance approchait et que Kido ne se décidait pas à aller vers lui. Il était tôt mais Luna dormait déjà avec son lapin dans son lit et Kido regardait un match à la télé.

Le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil et hésita à baisser le son de la boîte à images avant d'abandonner et de soupirer fortement pour attirer l'attention.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en ce moment mais tu es chiant !

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question moucha le châtain qui le fixa les yeux brumeux et vides. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, la vérité ? Un mensonge ? Mixer les deux ? Aucune idée ne lui vint, alors sans répondre il regarda à nouveau le match. Le brun râla, se leva et embrassa à pleine bouche son vis-à-vis. Il s'assit sur ses genoux en continuant sans que l'autre ne réagisse. La langue intruse attaqua, mais fût bientôt repoussée, Kido le regardait, complètement perdu.

-Un « je t'aime » m'aurai suffit, grogna Kido. Et si ce n'est pas ça le message et que t'as juste envie de physique, sincèrement fait quelque chose pour calmer ta libido.

-Ma libido t'emmerde sincèrement.

La phrase fit mal au châtain qui espérer un je t'aime, il ne remarqua pas que l'autre avait donné cette réponse pour éluder la vraie réponse. Ne voulant pas être le premier à se confesser, il avait utilisé le sarcasme comme défense.

-Ivan t'as écrit.

-Tu sais que si ton but est d'enterrer ma bonne humeur c'est bon tu as gagné donc fous moi la paix maintenant.

Fudo souffla et alla chercher son ordinateur sur lequel il avait copié-collé le mail du traître. Il y avait une semaine, il avait remarqué un mail étrange et non-ouvert sur l'ordinateur resté allumé de son colocataire. Par curiosité, surtout parce que l'adresse était en cyrillique et que le seul russe/ polonais/roumain que Kido connaissait était son ex, il ouvrit et lu le mail. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait pâli et s'était emporté dans son intérieur. C'était mesquin et du pur sadisme ce que cet Ivan faisait. Il le détestait déjà de perturber sa vie, de faire du mal à son Yuuto mais plus que tout de mettre en péril l'équilibre de Luna. Il l'avait donc prit le mail et l'avait supprimé pour ne pas que Kido le voit. Maintenant il devait montrer à son colocataire le mail, il avait assez réfléchit pour savoir ce que lui allait faire. Il posa son ordinateur avec le mail affiché et le laissa lire. Le châtain changea de couleur en lisant.

-C'est une blague ? Pria Kido plus pour lui même. Pitié dit moi qu'Ivan ne va pas débarquer ici et refoutre ma vie en l'air.

-Il arrive après demain.

Le coach enfoui son visage dans ses mains et son corps se secoua, les sanglots avaient pris le dessus alors l'autre se sentit obligé de le prendre dans ses bras. Kido l'envoya bouler, se leva et alla dans la chambre de Luna sans bruit. Il se tenait avec l'encablure de la porte et fixai le petit corps endormi de son bébé. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et se perdaient en bas de sa mâchoire. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le corps chaud qui allait avec se colla à son dos. Un souffle doux se perdit dans son oreille.

-Je t'aime.

D'autres larmes coulèrent, leur propriétaire était complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre revienne dans sa vie, pas alors que ça commençait juste à redevenir gérable pour lui.

-Laisse la dormir, elle va pas s'envoler.

Le brun l'emmena et referma la porte de la petite. Il embrassa l'autre homme contre le mur avant de le pousser dans sa chambre. Kido s'assit sur le lit, l'air absent, alors que l'autre s'assit par terre contre le mur face à lui.

-Si tu veux j'ai des potes qui savent faire disparaître des cadavres très discrètement.

-Je vais finir par penser que t'es un grand malade, rit Kido en demi teinte.

-Je pensais juste qu'on pouvait prendre ta gamine, le tuer, le faire disparaître et la garder.

-C'est surréaliste ! On vit ensemble, on a une fille et... Tout ça c'est trop pour moi.

Kido se leva et prit un sac.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Ivan vous voit. Je veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai refait ma vie, surtout pas dans notre maison. Je..

La panique avait vraiment prit entièrement possession de lui, il enchaîna des phrases sans sens précis et remplissait le sac avec des affaires qui n'avait aucun rapport les unes avec les autre. Le tout sous le regard moqueur et atterré du brun qui enlaça encore une fois le châtain pour l'embrasser dans le cou et en lui massant les épaules pour le calmer. Le châtain se laissa tomber, le tête en arrière poser sur le matelas. Fudo s'assit sur et face à lui.

-On a jamais rien foutu comme les autres. Pourquoi on devrait commencer maintenant ? Il veut te voir pour parler de Lola, qu'il vienne ! On lui donne ta chambre, tu dors avec moi, Lola dans la chambre de Luna et on lui fait comprendre qu'il doit se casser et sortir définitivement de ta vie. Je veux son ancienne place et je l'aurais.

-Mais c'est tordu et déstabilisant pour Luna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je vais lui expliquer.

Kido lui sourit, content d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse prendre le flambeau dans ce genre de situation où sa raison ne suffisait plus à rien. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre un peu plus tard, ce qui surprit le plus le brun fût que le châtain s'accrochait à lui, complètement presque désespérément. Il se laissait complètement à la merci de l'autre, pour lâcher prise et juste dormir en paix.

Le temps passait trop vite au goût de Kido, plus l'heure de l'arrivée de Lola approchait plus il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, plus c'était celle d'Ivan plus il voulait fuir loin. Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, il pensa sincèrement à se noyer la tête dans les toilettes ou encore à sauter par la fenêtre. Mais Luna était trop heureuse de rencontrer sa « petite sœur », il ne pouvait pas annuler.

-Déstresse Yuuto. Pense à Lola.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Kidou ne put plus reculer, Il ouvrit la porte et put admirer le corps de son ex. Il était décidément beau mais il se rappela du corps nu d'Akio et se rendit compte qu'il n'était finalement pas si parfait que ça. Lola par contre avait beaucoup grandit. De ses 8 mois elle en avait à présent plus de 20. Elle était châtain avec des yeux marrons et très rondelette pour une enfant de cette âge. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le châtain, il n'était plus rien pour elle mais ses lunettes l'intriguaient et lui donnaient une tête amusante à son goût.

-On peut rentrer ? Demanda Ivan.

-Oui.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu ni Luna ni le nouveau compagnon de son ex et se sentait donc toujours comme s'il était toujours au centre de la vie du châtain. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de puissance jouissif, mais il déchanta vite en voyant la petite tête brune courir dans les jambes de son père avec les bras tendus.

-C'est elle Lola ? Elle est mignonne. Elle va dormir dans ma chambre ou avec le monsieur ? Elle peut dormir avec moi ? Si te plaît papa !

Kido crut halluciner, elle n'avait jamais autant parlé devant un étranger, Fudo, lui, était très fier de sa petite fille qui avait suivit son plan à la lettre, jusqu'au moindre mot. Elle se sentait gênée mais son p'pa lui avait promit de lui donner la fameuse cape si elle faisait tout bien, en plus du bonheur donné à son père. Ivan entra avec sa valise et vu un homme brun, en caleçon et t-shirt nirvana dans le canapé.

-Akio sois gentil vas mettre un short, sourit Kido.

-Je bougerais pas pour ce trou du cul !

-Tu viens jouer avec moi ? J'ai des doudous pour jouer !

Kido nota mentalement qu'il devrait acheter des barbies ou de vrais jouets pour la petite, ils étaient tellement occupés entre leurs engueulades et refaire la chambre qu'ils avaient légèrement oublié. La petite ne comprit pas mais suivit la plus grande jusqu'à sa chambre lorsque cette dernière la tira. Luna était vraiment heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur.

-Tu veux lui parler de quoi ? Grogna Fudo.

-ça ne te concerne pas ! T'es rien ! Juste un substitut à moi ! Je veux parler à Yuuto de notre fille, tu n'as rien à voir la dedans !

-J'ai une gamine avec lui moi aussi, et contrairement à toi je me suis pas servis de lui pour avoir un quelque chose pour mon ex !

-Akio, je gère ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Kidou. Va voir les filles, tu vas voir Lola est adorable.

Le brun souffla mais obtempéra, il se leva et prit violemment possession des lèvres de son compagnon pour marquer son territoire avant de sortir de la pièce. Les deux anciens compagnons se retrouvèrent dans un face à face des plus stressants pour le trahis. Le brun étalait sa domination, beaucoup plus sûr de lui que lorsqu'ils étaient en couple.

-Novak ne veut plus d'elle.

La phrase claqua tel un fouet aux oreilles du châtain.

-C'est un bébé pas un bibelot ! Tu ne peux décemment pas me la laisser comme ça.

-Tu m'en veux plus non plus !?

-Elle ne me connaît plus, je suis rien pour elle maintenant, je ne parle pas russe et je doute qu'elle parle japonais. C'est toi son père c'est toi qui lui a appris à marcher, à manger seule et à parler. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber du jour au lendemain, elle a besoin de toi, d'un adulte qu'elle connaît et qui la rassure.

-T'as pas mis longtemps à l'oublier toi pourtant, trancha Ivan.

Fudo, qui espionnait depuis le début, fulminait derrière le mur. Cet Ivan lui plaisait de moins en moins et, aux vus de là où il était parti dans son estime, il n'allait pas tardé à le mettre à la porte. Il ne l'avouerai jamais, mais il était très jaloux que Kidou soit calme devant un connard pareil, comme si il l'aimait toujours malgré tout. Un blanc préoccupant aux yeux de Fudo se fit dans la salle à manger. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était qu'Ivan, après avoir fait du pieds à son ex venait de l'embrasser. Le châtain l'avait repoussé sans grande conviction, il était perdu dans son esprit d'habitude si clair.

-Je veux récupérer une place dans ta vie, on a bataillé dur pour avoir Lola, on a traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble, plus que de nombreux couples. J'ai fait des erreurs, des énormes, mais je vais me rattraper, laisse tomber ce japonais arrogant et Lukas...

-Elle s'appelle Luna , l'interrompit le coach.

-Oui bref ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Laisse les tomber, ya loubliou tibia. On recommencerai tout les trois, ensemble, dit il en jouant sur son accent russe qui avait tant fait chavirer Yuuto.

A cet instant, la seule chose qui retenait l'ancien gamin des rues de commettre un meurtre à l'arme blanche de sang froid était la présence de Luna dans la maison. Ce crétin n'avait vraiment aucune limite, aucun amour propre, rien qu'une stupidité à toute épreuve. Pourtant il avait mal, très mal, comme si un long poignard à double tranchant joué entre chacune de ses côtes, Kido ne disait rien, il évaluait la situation, comme s'il hésitait dans ce choix sordide.

-Ivan, commença maladroitement Kidou, j'aime Akio et Luna plus que tout. Luna est ma fille, autant que Lola. Et Akio, malgré son caractère de merde bien affirmé, est un homme génial. Presque autant que toi, ajouta t'il dans un murmure. J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à me manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin. Même si je me souviens de tout ces moment géniaux qu'on a passé ensemble. De tout ce qu'on a fait, surtout nos vacances à Okinawa, mais j'aime Akio.

Ivan tenta le coup des larmes dans un dernier essai désespéré, Kidou se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir d'un geste qui se voulait compatissant. Dans la chambre, Lola et Luna jouaient avec les doudous de cette dernière, excepté le lapin qui restait précieusement accroché à la ceinture. Mais Luna ne semblait plus si à l'aise avec la petite fille. Elle ne la sentait pas spécialement bien, beaucoup moins de Rinji. Lola voulait à tout prix prendre le lapin et se fichait que l'autre la repousse. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais comme tout les enfants, quand on lui interdit un jouet elle le veut, peut importe l'état du dit jouet. Mais elle insistait trop au goût de Luna qui rangea le doudou sous son oreiller puis elle sourit à la petite en recommençant à jouer. Mais l'autre se leva et prit le lapin d'un sourire goguenard. La brune vit rouge, et dans un élan de rage elle mordit l'autre à la main. Fudo étant trop occupé à rire de façon machiavélique pour s'en rendre compte, aussi il ne réalisa que lorsque de forts sanglots lui parvinrent à l'oreille.

-Papa, ona ukusila menya !

La petite se jeta dans les bras de son père en sanglotant et en tendant sa petite main blessée vers lui. Ivan la prit sur ses genoux, lui parlant doucement en russe avec des mots que Kido comprenait plus ou moins. D'un geste tout paternel il fit un bisou magique sur la blessure sous le regard attendrit du châtain, alors que Akio disputait sa fille sans grande conviction de ce que pouvait entre Kido.

-Ta fille est une sauvage, trancha Ivan.

-Pour énerver Luna, Lola a dû faire quelque chose qui ne lui a vraiment pas plut, grogna Fudo.

Les deux autres revinrent dans la salon, Fudo était beaucoup plus content qu'il n'aurai dû, mais là il était fier de sa petite fille, elle allait mériter la cape qu'il lui avait promis en échange des conneries demandées. Son plan se déroulait à merveille, si tout se passer bien ils auraient la paix d'ici une heure, ou deux. Surtout que voir Ivan minaudait devant son copain lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, surtout que le dit copain ne semblait pas être contre et fixait alternativement les deux possibilités de vie qu'il s'offrait à lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, Akio voyait qu'il y avait un doute qui persistait dans l'esprit de son châtain. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le châtain savait parfaitement quel serait son choix et qu'il ne plairait certainement pas à tout le monde. Il avait toujours trop aimé le russe.

/

Oui c'est ça le dernier vrai chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça m'intéresse beaucoup! Ainsi que vos supposition!

Pour finir je vous demande aussi votre avis pour la prochaine fiction! Soit quelque chose de Ramdom un peu avec de l'amour et beaucoup de trucs stupide, soit un Kido X Goenji dans le meme style que cette fiction, à vous de choisir! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos supposition également( pour ygrec, oui je reviendrait sur du Kido x Fudo mais pas maintenant donc pas la peine de demander xD)

A la prochaine!


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le dernier chapitre! Oui ça a une tête de prologue mais on va faire comme si c'était normale!

Guess: oui vive les morsures et le sadisme

C: Oui je te répond là. Merci ça me fait ultra plaisir tout tes compliment! et ze sais qui tu es!

* * *

Il était tôt, elle se leva et prit dans ses bras son petit frère, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, tout était mieux que ses pleurs. Si il faisait trop de bruit, il allait réveiller sa maman, et si maman se réveillait... Elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Elle prépara un biberon en le tenant maladroitement de l'autre main. Tout devait bien se passer, c'était obligatoire. Ces bleus disparaissaient à peine, et elle vouait aller à l'école la semaine prochaine, pour apprendre à lire et devenir une grande fille. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas dormait dans le canapé, elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il était nu mais elle priait pour pour qu'il ne se réveille que lorsque qu'elle se serait renfermée dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là, c'était mauvais pour le travail de sa maman, elle lui avait déjà gâché la vie, elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa carrière. Et s'il disait à maman qu'elle avait désobéit, elle allait encore être punie. Mais la faim avait été plus forte que son mental d'enfant de 6 ans, la faim qui fait pleurer tellement elle tort son petit ventre dans tout les sens, la faim qui ne part même pas avec le sommeil et qui réveille si on trouve ce dernier tant désiré.

Elle posa le petit être sur le lit et, toujours silencieusement, verrouilla la porte au cas où un adulte irresponsable se réveilla. Des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée, elle pensa avec effroi que si l'homme continuait à taper aussi fort la porte déjà misérable ne serait plus. Une voix de femme malade s'éleva et hurla contre la porte des obscénités toutes plus crues les unes que les autres. Le petit pleura au grand malheur de la petite qui le prit dans ses bras et le berça sans rien dire, toujours pour ne pas faire de bruit. La maman se décida à sortir de son lit, elle l'entendait tituber dans le couloir en bazar, elle reconnu toujours ses paroles lorsqu'elle hurla en mettant un coup de pieds dans la porte de la chambre. Les hommes dehors eurent marre d'attendre et entrèrent sans avoir à forcer par la porte qui vivait la fin de sa vie. Ils criaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres, terrifiant autant le nourrisson que la petite fille qui les abrita sous le lit, avec une couette miteuse et leurs doudous respectifs.

La porte verrouillée tomba sous l'assaut des nouveaux arrivants. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur à son frère. Des cheveux blonds et un sourire bienveillant apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il lui tendit la main, elle la refusa, trop habituée aux gens qui se montraient gentils avant de lui faire mal pour son jeune âge. Il lui sourit et la tira de sous le lit alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas trop mal lui. Il la posa sur le lit et lui maintenu les épaules en essayant de capter son visage. Une silhouette décharnée et sale apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, en comptant une liasse de billets.

-Pas la peine de compter, annonça le blond, il y a le compte. On est d'accord ? Je l'ai acheté ! Elle est au cinquième secteur maintenant ?

-Oui oui.. Prenez-la je m'en fous, marmonna d'une voix intelligible la maman.

-Tu vas venir avec moi... On va te former et tu vas devenir quelqu'un dans notre organisation. Dit moi juste ton prénom.

-REPOND LUI PETITE CONNE ! hurla la junkie après un blanc.

-A- Anya, bredouilla la fillette peu habituée à parler.

Le blond sursauta en sentant un poids ramper sur son pied et se pencha pour prendre le petit frère qui sortait de sa cachette. Le blond sourit en le voyant, ce gamin était mignon, aussi blond que Anya était brune mais aussi pâle qu'elle, cette caractéristique devait venir de leur mère pensa t'il. Il sortit de sa poche un sachet d'héroïne qu'il lança à la mère.

-Je le prend aussi.

-Faites comme vous voulez, déclara la mère obnubilée par la poudre blanche.

* * *

Depuis plus de trois mois elle vivait dans un dortoir avec douze autres petites filles qui avaient toutes plus ou moins son âge, le monsieur blond les avait toutes amenées, il ne leur faisait pas de mal mais ne s'occupait pas d'elles, pourtant elle l'aimait bien. Il s'occupait de son petit frère qui avait grossi depuis ce matin apocalyptique. Elle s'entraînait dur tout les jours, de pur de devoir retourner chez sa maman comme Minami l'avait fait quelques jours seulement après être arrivée. On leur donnait à manger mais son coach passait sa vie à crier aussi fort que sa maman pour lui dire qu'elle était une incapable, alors elle fit la seule chose que la vie lui avait appris pour se protéger, elle ne taisait, se faisait le plus petite qu'elle le pouvait et était devenue imbattable pour ne plus faire un bruit, même sa respiration était faite pour ne pas générer trop de bruit. Les tempêtes passaient toujours mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait bien fait.

Le soir elle rentrait exténuée, brisée par un entraînement trop dur pour une fillette de 6 ans qui plus est avec sa constitution, mais elle se dépassait toujours sans se plaindre. Elle refusait qu'on la renvoi chez elle, encore plus si son frère aussi devait rentrer. Elle n'était pas heureuse mais la vie continuait et elle devait tout faire pour courir après sans trop se fatiguer.

Pourtant ce soir là, elle paniqua. Elle paniqua en entendant des gens forcer la porte du dortoir et rentrer sans autorisation au milieu de la nuit. Ils la prirent par la main, comme ils avaient fait pour chacune des fillettes présentes et les avaient emmenées dans un hélicoptère qui avala sous ses yeux ses camarades dans son ventre d'acier. Elle se débattit, persuadée qu'on la renvoyait chez sa mère et refusant plus que tout de partir sans son frère. Elle mordit, griffa et frappa l'homme qui la tenait et qui semblait ne pas s'attendre à tant de force dans son corps de petit fille malingre. Le blond sortit du ventre d'acier, alla vers elle et la posa au sol en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ton petit frère va rester avec moi, oublis le, ne dis à personne que t as un frère. J'en prendrais soin ne t'en fais pas. Si tu ne veux pas retourner chez ta maman il ne faut pas que tu dises qui tu es, choisit le prénom qui te plaît et ne dit jamais qui tu es.

Il la redonna à l'autre adulte qui n'eut plus à affronter que des pleurs silencieux de la petite qui ne voulait pas être dans ses bras. A peine assise dans l'hélicoptère, elle se roula en boule dans un coin et attendit que le temps passe. Il débarquèrent dans un endroit rempli d'enfants où on les mit à part pour les laisser se laver et leur poser des questions. Elle vivait tout ça comme loin de son corps, ne répondant jamais aux questions alors que les autres semblaient heureux de bientôt rentrer chez eux. Un adulte aux airs d'enfant vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Endou Mamoru. Tu t'appelles Anya c'est ça ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, se rappelant ce qu'avait dit le blond. Il répéta avec un tas d'intonations toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais n'eut pas de réponse positive. La petite faisait non, tout bêtement en triturant une couette donné par le monsieur aux cheveux rouges entre ses petits doigts.

-Tu t'appelles comment alors ?

-Luna.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu ce nom à la télévision, un soir où sa maman travaillait en bas de l'immeuble. La fille était une amie de Harry et était blonde et heureuse dans son monde, elle l'aimait pour ça, son monde était ailleurs mais beau. Elle lui avait prit son nom pour être comme elle.

L'homme chercha son nom dans sa fiche mais ne le trouva pas, il soupira et lui demanda son nom de famille, elle haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. A partir de là elle ne répondit plus à rien, se contentant de faire le strict minimum, manger dormir et attendre constituaient ses journées. Avec un léger pincements au cœur, elle regarda tout les enfants rentraient chez eux, un à un, des parents pleurant de joie de retrouver leur petit bout. Les enfants partaient tous, sauf elle. Chaque jour l'homme aux airs d'enfant venait lui dire qu'on ne retrouvait pas ses parents. Elle faisait mine d'être triste mais s'en fichait éperdument à la vérité. Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'elle, elle dût faire ses bagages et se laissa encore une fois balader comme un vulgaire paquet.

* * *

Sa semaine ici n'était pas si mal, elle était ignorée mais en avait l'habitude, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais c'était toujours plus que chez sa maman, pourtant elle regrettait le cinquième secteur, elle voulait que le monsieur blond revienne, comme quand il l'avait sauvé la première fois, mais elle avait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Pourtant le garçon qui criait dans la cuisine de Momaru lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas repartir avec. Pourtant elle le fit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, en sueur, les yeux vagues et pleins de larmes. Elle avait seize ans mais elle avait toujours aussi peur lorsqu'elle faisait ce cauchemars. Elle pleura sans se retenir, en faisant du bruit sans avoir peur. On ouvrit la porte.

-Luna ? Ça ne va pas ?

Son père s'assit dans son lit et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste mal assuré mais réconfortant. Elle voulait leur dire, leur avouer que son vrai prénom était Anya, tout leur dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La peur la prenait par les tripes. Alors elle sera contre elle. Elle était enfin heureuse, pourquoi tout gâcher ?

* * *

Voilà c'est finit pour de bon! j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine fiction qui ne devrait pas tarder! Merci à tout ceux qui sont arrivés là!


End file.
